Cierta historia de amor
by seikenankoku
Summary: Obito sobrevivió a la fatídica misión que cambio la vida de Kakashi para siempre, él esta transitando su camino para convertirse en un gran ninja y está enamorado loca y perdidamente de Kakashi Hatake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Resumen: Esta es una versión alternativa del universo de Naruto en donde Obito sobrevivió a la fatídica misión que cambio la vida de Kakashi para siempre, él esta transitando su camino para convertirse en un gran ninja y está enamorado loca y perdidamente de Kakashi Hatake.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: Este es un universo alterno como ya lo mencione antes, es un one-shot e intenta ser una historia no muy oscura, más bien un tanto divertida=) a ver cómo me sale la comedia.

Tercer aviso: Como Obito está vivo Kakashi no tiene el sharingan, pero aun así es muy poderoso, lamentablemente Rin murió en la misión.

Cuarto aviso: Esta historia está dedicada a las personas que les gusta el ObitoxKakashi, y tal vez esta acompañada con un NarutoxSasuke.

Por último: Como siempre espero recibir sus comentarios que me animan a seguir publicando mis historias.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Cierta historia de amor.

Capitulo 1: el principio del fin.

A Obito Uchiha no le gustaban los chicos, no, para nada, no le gustaba Asuma, mucho menos Gai, no, a él le gustaban las chicas hermosas con grandes curvas, voces seductoras y cabelleras rubias, por eso cuando se daba cuenta que observaba fijamente a Kakashi cuando pensaba que no lo veía obviamente no era porque le gustaba, ni sentía celos de los constantes retos que la bestia verde de cejotas desproporcionadas y peinado ridículo infligía en él y mucho menos había pensado en dejarse crecer un poco la barba para verse tan varonil como el descendiente del tercer Hokage, el que fumaba como chimenea y tenía barbilla de puercoespín, con el que aparentemente Kakashi hablaba demasiado para su gusto, ha no, claro que no lo hacía.

Su interés en su antiguo compañero de equipo era completamente natural, sólo se preocupaba por su salud y bienestar, ¿No era su deber como su amigo protegerlo del peligro? ¿No acaso Rin con su ultimo aliente le suplico que lo cuidara por ella? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Por eso cuando sentía unos deseos incontenibles de retorcer los cuellos de todos los nombres de su pequeña e imaginaria lista negra era completamente normal y no por culpa de los celos que sentía cuando lo veía charlando con ellos o ellas, le daba igual.

Anko era la última adición a esa interminable lista de ninjas peligrosos, taimados y traicioneros de los que debía proteger a Kakashi Hatake, la manera en la cual se colgaba de su brazo cuando los veía hablando era una perfecta muestra de aquello, ella trataba de enredarlo en su telaraña y cuando menos lo pensara perdería su libertad encerrado en una vida marital llena de hijos de cabelleras oscuras.

Obito trataba de ignorar con el mismo fervor las mariposas que sentía en su estomago cada vez que hablaban o sus ojos se encontraban concentrados en su persona, Kakashi había cambiado tanto que si a sus doce años le hubieran dicho que compartirían su forma de ver el mundo ninja no lo creería, pero así era, Kakashi compartía su forma de ver el mundo.

Aun seguía siendo un misterio en la aldea, nadie había visto su rostro jamás y si tenía algo que decir jamás lo harían, de por sí, con su máscara siempre puesta llamaba demasiado la atención permitiendo que observaran su rostro de ángel jamás podría dormir presa de las serenatas nocturnas que recibiría.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando groseramente dejaron caer un niño de tres años sobre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que otro más de ocho años seguía a un adolecente de cabello plateado que parecía tener cara de pocos amigos — Obito…

Kakashi no comprendería sus esfuerzos por protegerle jamás, aun recordaba su último agradecimiento con dolor en las costillas y una cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo, aun así seguiría con su misión, proteger al inocente Hatake de los pervertidos de la aldea, que por cierto eran muchos de ellos — ¿Qué quieres?

Kakashi señalando a Itachi y Sasuke le respondió tan serio que cualquier otro ninja hubiera retrocedido presa de pánico—Estas cosas son tuyas…

Obito cargo a Sasuke entre sus brazos para después entregárselo a su hermano mayor, quien, si no tuviera ocho años de edad y no fuera su primo, ya estaría en su lista negra de los pervertidos de Konoha—¿Sabes donde las encontré?

Obito recordaba haberles encargado interrumpir el reto que Gai le propusiera en la mañana a Kakashi y por la tarde los mandaría a destruir la cita que la tramposa Anko había planeado para su amigo de la infancia.

Kakashi esperaba paciente por la respuesta del otro adolecente, cruzado de brazos y arqueando una ceja de color plateado —No… para nada.

El actual colmillo blanco de Konoha suspiro recercándose en sus caderas diciéndole observándolo de cerca un poco menos molesto — Gai tuvo otra de sus "geniales" ideas para los retos cuando esos pequeños monstruos aparecieron y provocaron que perdiera.

De todas las personas que conocía Gai era el peor, siempre estaba tratando de ganarse la atención de Kakashi con extrañas pruebas de fuerza, su antiguo amigo pensaba que se trataba de ver quién era el mejor, pero Obito podía ver a través de sus extrañas formas de cortejo, Maito Gai trataba de mostrarle que tan fuerte era y que tan buen proveedor sería.

El muchacho de los lentes sobre su cabeza le respondió cruzándose de brazos, ignorando el enojo de Kakashi, burlándose de los retos de Gai —Gai teniendo buenas ideas… eso quiero verlo.

Kakashi se alejo de Obito, parecía impasible a simple vista, pero su compañero lo conocía mejor, estaba furioso por haber recibido esa mella en su orgullo del tamaño del universo — Además… ¿Que pudiste perder Kakashi? no creo que vayas a dar vueltas alrededor de Konoha de cabeza o algo igualmente ridículo.

Kakashi inmediatamente se sonrojo diciéndole — Eso no te importa…

Obito imaginándose el espectáculo que Kakashi haría caminando de manos alrededor de la aldea suprimió una gran sonrisa — Se que lo haces apropósito…

Por supuesto que sí, de que otra forma lograría arruinar toda esa cantidad de citas disimuladas, no pensaba que saliendo con el propio Kakashi, además, a él le gustaban las chicas hermosas, no los chicos hermosos de piernas bonitas. — ¿Me creerías capaz de hacerte algo como eso?

Kakashi inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, decidiendo que lo mejor era terminar con la tarea impuesta por Jiraiya, leer su libro naranja para después criticar su trabajo, trataría de no ser muy duro con él.

Itachi aun seguía cargando a Sasuke cuando le dijo asustando un poco a su primo, quien se felicitaba interiormente por arruinar otro de los retos de la bestia verde — Kakashi Sempai no te dijo cual era su castigo por perder su reto…

Obito le miro de reojo recuperándose del susto sin comprender como su primo podía ser tan sigiloso, ni tan serio para ser un niño de ocho años de edad —No… ¿Cuál fue el castigo?

Itachi parecía molesto por eso y le respondió mirándolo fijamente como si pensara que el peor de los castigos había sido impuesto a su Sempai, como le llamaba inocentemente, por su culpa — Gai dijo que Kakashi saldría con él si lograba derrotarlo esta vez… y perdió…

Obito comenzó a farfullar levantándose inmediatamente del suelo en donde había estado sentado disfrutando de ser él — Ese tramposo, como se atreve a pedirle algo como eso a Kakashi…

Itachi le miro fijamente con su inexpresiva carita diciéndole — Fue culpa tuya…

Obito abandonando a sus primos comenzó a refunfuñar en un idioma incomprensible del cual apenas podían entenderse las palabras tramposo, Gai, pervertido y venganza, concluyendo que correría sangre esa noche.

El joven Uchiha buscaría a Gai, le retorcería el pescuezo y luego incineraría los restos de su cuerpo para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, o mejor aún, buscaría a Gai, le rasuraría sus cejotas, le clavaria cientos de Kunais para inmovilizarlo y después besaría apasionadamente a Kakashi frente a sus ojos.

Pero primero debía cerciorarse que las palabras de Itachi fueran ciertas, a veces su pequeño primero era un manipulador, sino lo conociera como lo hacía pensaría que su destino era convertirse en un ninja fugitivo.

Kakashi caminaba leyendo el primer libro de Jiraiya, parecía cautivado por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, esos libros eran basura literaria, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas incrementando su atractivo delante de los ojos de cualquiera, menos los suyos a los que les gustaban las chicas hermosas, con cuerpos esbeltos y cabelleras platinadas.

Las rubias eran demasiado exigentes y muchos decían que sus cabezas estaban huecas, aunque nunca había salido con una de ellas para averiguarlo — Mi querido rival…

Allí estaba la bestia verde con su enervante sonrisa y postura oficial, seguía vestido con su ridículo uniforme que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, quien fuera que hubiera creado su atuendo merecía que lo enjuiciaran por crímenes contra el buen gusto.

Kakashi cerró el libro con lentitud y suspirando de manera abnegada le pregunto — ¿Qué hora es?

Gai le respondió invadiendo de manera inapropiada su espacio personal que debería ser de varios metros a la redonda — La hora de encontrar el amor mi más preciado rival, este es el momento de caminar juntos por el sendero de los enamorados y que derrotemos las nubes que obscurecen tu corazón.

Obito respondió — en tus sueños — desde las sombras en donde estaba agazapado encontrando que de no estar interesado profundamente en cumplir la promesa que le hiciera a Rin en su lecho de muerte el rostro de Kakashi hubiera provocado una sonora carcajada.

Kakashi se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos diciéndole sonrojado, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara por las miradas de divertida sorpresa que estaba recibiendo —No Gai, quiero saber qué hora del día es…

Gai observándolo con ojos atónitos le respondió — ¿Para qué quieres saberlo mi más querido rival?

Kakashi sujetándolo de la muñeca comenzó a alejarse de los chismosos que comenzaban a reírse, alejándose al mismo tiempo de Obito, quien los siguió de cerca sobre los tejados de la aldea.

Obito había entrenado rígidamente durante todos esos años, olvidándose de sus bromas de juventud, enfocándose en ser el ninja que su familia deseaba que fuera, la clase de ninja que siempre quiso ser, por eso ahora le parecía sencillo seguirlos de cerca, escuchado las tonterías que Gai estaba diciendo.

Se preguntaba si acaso deseaba que los escuchara toda la aldea y tal vez, no era que le gustara, como se vería el rostro de Kakashi sonrojado sin esa horrible mascara que siempre llevaba puesta.

Kakashi se detuvo debajo de un árbol pensando que por fin estaban a salvo de los mirones, diciéndole a Gai con toda la seriedad de la cual era capaz de mostrar — Según mi apuesta yo saldría contigo pero no dijimos por cuánto tiempo…

Gai parecía realmente emocionado, aunque era difícil decirlo, siempre tenía la misma postura sin importar el tema del que hablaran — Esta cita durara dos horas, no me dirás rival ni mencionaras nada que tenga que ver con la juventud… y trataras de ser discreto.

Kakashi había dicho sus condiciones porque no esperaba que Gai fuera discreto durante esa cita y le gustaba que sus asuntos privados fueran exactamente eso, no le gustaba que su pareja momentánea fuera un experto en llamar la atención de las peores maneras.

Obito al escuchar esas condiciones le parecieron ridículas, dos horas era demasiado tiempo, Gai no podría ser discreto ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello y esa apuesta ni siquiera debería llamarse una cita.

Las palabras Kakashi, cita y Gai no deberían pronunciarse juntas, era un crimen contra la naturaleza.

Gai asintió preguntándole ligeramente sonrojado cuando Kakashi no dijo nada acerca de abrazos, o besos en la primera cita — Eso quiere decir que puedo darte un beso en la mejilla cuando finalice nuestra primera cita…

Kakashi estaba a punto de quejarse cuando escucho o creyó escuchar que pronunciaban — Sobre mi cadáver.

Inmediatamente trato de localizar a la persona que había dicho eso sin encontrarla, dándole esperanzas a Gai de finalizar su cita con un beso que sellaría sus destinos — ¿Te ocurre algo Kakashi?

Kakashi al no encontrar a quien pronuncio esas palabras volvió a centrar su atención en Gai, parecía muy emocionado con esa cita y él no sabía exactamente porque — No… terminemos con esto.

Kakashi no estaba interesado en Gai de la forma en la que su autoproclamado rival lo estaba, su apuesta lo tomó por sorpresa en cuanto fue pronunciada y su arrojo durante su combate mucho más, no se hubiera permitido perder no importando que ocurriera y por culpa de los sobrinos de Obito se encontraba en esa situación, escuchando como le decían ignorando sus condiciones — Muy bien mi querido rival, marchemos rumbo a la felicidad…

Obito los observo alejarse furioso, tratando de comprender el porqué de aquella molestia que sentía al verlos juntos, no le gustaban los muchachos y aun así se encontraba observando a Kakashi cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, adoraba sus sesiones diarias de entrenamiento, las cuales siempre trataba de hacerlas durar tanto como pudiera.

Kakashi era hermoso o lo suponía por la expresión que los dueños de la tienda de ramen siempre tenían cuando terminaba de comer, tal vez la única imperfección que podría tener era la marca sobre su ojo izquierdo y la pérdida del mismo, aun así no pensaba que eso fuera suficiente para que pudieran considerarlo desagradable a la vista.

Su comportamiento aun seguía siendo casi hermético y al mismo tiempo parecía tener cierto compañerismo con la mayoría de los Jounin y Chuunin que se habían graduado en su generación, por lo que se preguntaba si Kakashi estaba interesado en cualquiera de ellos o en nadie en especial.

Maito y Kakashi se detuvieron en un prado en donde la bestia verde de Konoha comenzó a conversar con su compañero de equipo, preguntándole por lo que le gustaba, sus hobbies y los planes que tenía para el futuro, conociéndolo como lo hacía no respondería esa sencilla pregunta —Que me gusta y que no me gusta… no quiero hablar de eso… tengo muchos hobbies y nunca he pensado en mi futuro…

La expresión de Gai al escuchar esa respuesta era brillante, tan cómica que tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse de su cara de perrito apaleado, acaso esperaba que le contara todo cuanto quisiera saber sin guardarse nada para sí mismo.

Kakashi Hatake no sería él si sus respuestas no fueran misteriosas o simplemente no fueran lo que muchos esperaban —Yo quiero ser un maestro de las futuras generaciones… quiero ayudarle a los Genin a superar las pruebas que se les interpongan y estoy seguro que tu también serías un gran maestro…

Kakashi recargándose en un árbol, cruzando las piernas al estilo budista le respondió negando con la cabeza — Darle clases a Genin que solo se preocupen por ellos mismos no es lo que me imagino sería una vida agradable…

Gai no pensaba lo mismo ni tampoco Obito, ayudarle a las nuevas generaciones era una tarea noble y pensaba que Kakashi también lo hacía en el fondo — Tal vez deberías pensarlo Kakashi, abandonar ANBU…

Kakashi le respondió ligeramente molesto entonces — No quiero hablar de esto Gai.

Gai se sentó inmediatamente enfrente de Kakashi preguntándole con seriedad ignorando que Obito estaba observándolos fijamente escondido entre los arbustos — Dime una cosa… ¿Hubieras salido conmigo de no haber ganado nuestra competencia el día de hoy?

Kakashi le respondió sinceramente, tranquilo, sin la necesidad de esconder sus sentimientos — No lo sé… no veo porque quieres salir conmigo de todas formas…

Gai le respondió sonrojándose, con esa postura y ese tono que siempre utilizaba para hablar de la juventud, acercándose ligeramente a Kakashi — Me gustas mucho…

Kakashi le respondió colocando casi inmediatamente una de sus manos donde estaba señalada la mayor muestra de su fracaso como compañero de equipo, escuchando al mismo tiempo como una de las ramas de los arboles comenzaba a quebrarse por culpa del peso de Obito — No soy atractivo…

Gai le respondió entonces alejando la mano que cubría su ojo izquierdo susurrándole — Eres hermoso mi querido rival… demasiado hermoso.

Kakashi no supo cómo responder al principio y permaneció petrificado durante varios segundos, presintiendo que Gai trataría de besarlo si no se movía o intentaba evitarlo, sin embargo, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los suyos sobre la máscara una piedra del tamaño de un puño fue lanzada en contra de la bestia verde.

Golpeándolo en la cabeza, provocando que ambos voltearan en dirección de donde pudieron ver como una sombra se alejaba entre las copas de los arboles, Gai sangraba ligeramente y Kakashi decidió que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para terminar esa cita, además, tenían que llevar a su proclamado rival para ser revisado en el hospital. — Ven Gai… Tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

Obito se alejo tan rápido como pudo dándose cuenta que había ignorado por mucho tiempo varios detalles sobre él mismo, el primero le gustaba Kakashi Hatake, el segundo deseaba que salieran juntos y el tercero lo que sentía cuando lo veía con otras personas eran nada menos que celos.

Aun le gustaban las rubias, las mujeres con cabellera platinada y los muchachos de piel pálida, con un solo ojo y platinado cabello alborotado, con piernas bonitas, rostros bonitos y algo bajitos.

Podía vivir con la adición de Kakashi a su lista de las personas con las cuales saldría sin pensarlo dos veces, en realidad su antiguo compañero ya estaba encabezando esa terna justo como Gai había elevado su posición como el peor de los pervertidos de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Gai abandono el hospital una hora después en compañía de Kakashi, quien estaba diciéndole algo divertido — Lamento mucho lo de la cita Gai pero ya se acabo el tiempo…

La bestia verde le pregunto esperanzada conociendo de antemano la respuesta que le daría, al igual que Obito quien comenzaba a sentirle ligeramente culpable con la piedra que choco en contra de la dura cabeza de Maito Gai — ¿Podríamos salir otra vez?

Sin embargo, Gai no cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía y Obito casi cae al suelo a causa de la sorpresa cuando Kakashi le respondió seriamente, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa — No veo porque no.

Obito podría haber enumerado un millón de razones del porque no debía salir con Gai una segunda ocasión, la más importante era que no podría salir con él si seguía viendo a la llamativa bestia verde de Konoha — ¿Qué? No puedo creerlo… ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Ya eran dos pensó Obito al escuchar la respuesta de Gai, quien parecía o tratar de asegurarse de no estar soñando o de hacer cambiar de opinión a Kakashi, quien le dijo levantando las manos, tratando inútilmente de hacerlo silenciar — No grites Gai…

Maito Gai no lo escucho y comenzó a pronunciar con aun más emoción en su voz, tan entusiasta que parecía ser el dirigente de un equipo de porristas — ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la aldea mi querido rival!

Kakashi se cubrió los oídos diciéndole al observar nuevamente como todos los ojos de la aldea estaban sobre él y su cita — Gai tengo que irme… Obito me espera para entrenar…

Gai asintió con enormes lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, era el hombre más feliz del mundo y nada en esa tierra podría cambiarlo, Kakashi por fin se fijaba en él después de tantos meses luchando por ganarse su atención — ¡Nos veremos luego mi querido rival!

Kakashi se alejo tan rápido como podía sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban calientes, Gai era demasiado ruidoso y no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera no podía guardar silencio, o comportarse discretamente, tal parecía que aquella palabra no estaba escrita en su diccionario.

Obito estaba furioso con el mundo, no era justo, cuando se daba cuenta que Kakashi le gustaba otro ya le había invitado a salir, no sólo eso, se trataba de la bestia verde de Konoha, quien era el peor prospecto de la aldea y sus declaraciones comenzaban a hacerse famosas por lo ruidosas que eran.

Kakashi comenzó a buscar a Obito después de su cita, pensaba haber escuchado su voz y haberlo visto alejarse entre las copas de los arboles, pero que ganaría Obito arruinando su cita con Gai.

Al encontrarlo pudo verlo sentado enfrente de la piedra memorial, su rostro estaba oculto debajo de sus lentes anaranjados y estaba cruzado de brazos, al observarlo fijamente pudo percibir que estaba furioso por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo.

Obito había regresado a la piedra memorial en donde nuevamente le pedía consejo a su querida amiga, tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos por Kakashi Hatake antes de que lo encontrara y comenzaran a entrenar para que pudiera perfeccionar el Chidori, su técnica especial.

Cuando Kakashi por fin llego a la piedra memorial escucho como le preguntaba a su espalda con tranquilidad, ignorando su molestia — ¿Llegaste temprano?

Obito se levanto con la imagen de los dos aun en su cabeza, tratando de ignorar sus celos — Sí… eso parece.

Kakashi observo a Obito de pies a cabeza y le pregunto tratando de comprender lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha — ¿Golpeaste la cabeza de Gai con una piedra?

Obito no lo oculto, porque para él había hecho lo correcto, Gai obviamente se estaba propasando con su inocente compañero de equipo, aunque tampoco deseaba que su furia se concentrara en su persona durante un entrenamiento — Puede ser…

¿Puede ser? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? No importando que tan ruidosa fuera una persona no se le aventaban piedras a la cabeza, aunque momentáneamente silenciaron a Maito Gai — ¿Puede ser? ¿Lo hiciste o no?

Obito se acerco a Kakashi y se detuvo apenas unos centímetros de su cuerpo preguntándole — ¿Qué importa si lo hice?

Kakashi ignorando la respuesta de Obito volvió a preguntarle tratando de entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero de entrenamiento — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Obito le dijo cruzándose de brazos, dejándose puestos los lentes para evitar que Kakashi se diera cuenta que había llorado por su culpa — Intentó besarte… además, no veo porque sales con ese bufón…

Ese era un comportamiento que no correspondía a Obito, el nunca había atacado a uno de sus compañeros de la aldea y sus respuestas eran mucho más confusas de lo habitual — ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Kakashi trataba de ocultar su rostro por el asombroso parecido que tenía con su padre, por la derrota que había provocado la muerte de Rin tantos años atrás y porque en el fondo pensaba que se trataba de una persona poco atractiva. — ¿Cómo qué hay de malo en eso, Kakashi?

Al no escuchar una pronta respuesta Obito le respondió — Podrías estar con alguien mejor, mucho más atractivo… alguien que si te merezca… no ese ninja que no puede realizar ninjutsus.

La respuesta de Kakashi no fue lo que hubiera pensado ya que le pregunto llevando una mano a su rostro, presa de la vergüenza que sentía por la pérdida de Rin y el suicidio de su padre — ¿Quién podría fijarse en un ninja tuerto?

Obito no pensaba que nadie fuera tan superficial, a quien le importaría que Kakashi estuviera tuerto, a él no, tampoco a Gai — ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

Kakashi le respondió mostrándole su rostro — ¡Esto!

Al ver que Obito no comprendía lo que pensaba le dijo cubriendo su rostro nuevamente — Ya era malo que fuera una copia de mi padre… pero ahora también llevo la marca de mi fracaso como compañero de equipo…

Así que eso era, la muerte de Rin, ambos habían tenido la culpa, no sólo Kakashi pero se imaginaba que su herida siempre le recordaba que no habían logrado hacer nada para defenderla — ¡Sí hubiera sido un mejor compañero ella no hubiera muerto! ¡De haberte escuchado, si tan solo… si tan solo no hubiera seguido las reglas Rin seguiría con vida!

Obito sin comprender el motivo rodeo a Kakashi con sus brazos diciéndole la conclusión a la que había llegado tras meditar la muerte de Rin en su cabeza una y otra vez — No había nada que pudiéramos hacer Kakashi…

Kakashi se alejo de Obito bruscamente, parecía furioso, tal vez dolido por su respuesta — Pudimos salvarla… tú lo sabes tan bien como yo…

Obito suspiro, era extraño que Kakashi fuera la parte emocional en una discusión y sin embargo aquí estaba, culpándose por la muerte de Rin como si hubiera sido su culpa — Yo pensé lo mismo muchas veces… trate de repasar lo que hicimos mal y no creo que siguiendo o no las reglas algo hubiera sido diferente…

Kakashi esta vez pronuncio sin mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de oscurecer su mirada — De haber ignorado las reglas ella seguiría con vida… yo lo sé…

Obito le respondió tratando de calmarlo con algunas caricias en su cabellera plateada — No sé qué hubiera pasado de haber podido salvarla… tal vez habría muerto yo… o peor aún, tu Kakashi…

Kakashi se alejo de Obito diciéndole — Eso hubiera sido mejor… así no me sentiría culpable cada vez que me miro al espejo y no sabrían simplemente con ver mi rostro mi vergüenza…

Obito también había pensado en lo que hubiera pasado si Kakashi hubiera muerto en vez de su compañera y no se imaginaba un mundo sin él — Yo… yo no habría podido soportarlo… no me imagino una vida sin ti, Kakashi…

Kakashi guardo silencio al escuchar las palabras de Obito, no comprendía porque pero pensaba que sabía la respuesta antes de formular su pregunta — ¿Por qué?

Obito le respondió acariciando su mejilla, descubriendo el rostro de Kakashi con delicadeza para después besarlo en los labios — Creo que me he enamorado de ti…

Kakashi respondió al beso al principio y después alejándose todo lo que pudo de Obito le dio una bofetada, la única respuesta en la que pudo pensar — ¿Kakashi?

Kakashi se cubrió el rostro tan rápido como pudo preguntándole furioso — ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Me odias tanto que deseas confundirme?

Obito se sobo la mejilla diciéndole molesto — ¿Quién diablos bromearía con esto?

Al no encontrar una respuesta que sonara convincente Kakashi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de su casa, no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa discusión, mucho menos cuando Obito no parecía tomar en serio lo que le había dicho.

Obito al ver como Kakashi se alejaba sin decirle más por un momento pensó en seguirlo, sin embargo, el joven Hatake necesitaría un poco de espacio para poder tranquilizarse por lo que le dejo ir, pensando que podría arreglar ese malentendido cuando se calmara un poco.

Lo que Obito no conocía, y de haberlo hecho le hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo, era que durante los siguientes diez años se arrepentiría profundamente por haberlo dejado ir, alejándose de su vida por siempre.

Mucho más cuando su vida repentinamente tomó un camino en la dirección equivocada la noche que no pudo evitar la masacre de su clan en manos de Itachi, quien se había convertido en un criminal fugitivo, dejando a Sasuke con graves problemas psicológicos.

Haciendo imposible que pudiera acercarse a Kakashi, el cual parecía sumido en su eterna soledad.

Decían que Gai aun frecuentaba a Kakashi, sin embargo, su intento por ser su novio fracaso mucho antes de comenzar, ya que una persona que no puede vivir consigo misma tampoco puede vivir en compañía de los demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Resumen: Esta es una versión alternativa del universo de Naruto en donde Obito sobrevivió a la fatídica misión que cambio la vida de Kakashi para siempre, él esta transitando su camino para convertirse en un gran ninja y está enamorado loca y perdidamente de Kakashi Hatake.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: Este es un universo alterno como ya lo mencione antes, es un one-shot e intenta ser una historia no muy oscura, más bien un tanto divertida=) a ver cómo me sale la comedia.

Tercer aviso: Como Obito está vivo Kakashi no tiene el sharingan, pero aun así es muy poderoso, lamentablemente Rin murió en la misión.

Cuarto aviso: Esta historia está dedicada a las personas que les gusta el ObitoxKakashi, y tal vez está acompañada con un NarutoxSasuke.

Por último: Como siempre espero recibir sus comentarios que me animan a seguir publicando mis historias.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Cierta historia de amor.

Capitulo 2: Preludio.

Lo que Obito no conocía, y de haberlo hecho le hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo, era que durante los siguientes diez años se arrepentiría profundamente por haberlo dejado ir, alejándose de su vida por siempre.

Mucho más cuando su vida repentinamente tomó un camino en la dirección equivocada la noche que no pudo evitar la masacre de su clan en manos de Itachi, quien se había convertido en un criminal fugitivo, dejando a Sasuke con graves problemas psicológicos.

Haciendo imposible que pudiera acercarse a Kakashi, el cual parecía sumido en su eterna soledad.

Decían que Gai aun frecuentaba a Kakashi, sin embargo, su intento por ser su novio fracaso mucho antes de comenzar, ya que una persona que no puede vivir consigo misma tampoco puede vivir en compañía de los demás.

Ahora se daba cuenta que todo había comenzado esa misión, cuando Rin había muerto y ellos no pudieron hacer nada para salvarla, su necedad causo la caída de un compañero ninja, por la cual jamás se perdonaría.

Poco después cuando su sensei murió encerrando al zorro de nueve colas en el cuerpo de su hijo recién nacido, las pocas oportunidades que tenía para verle o hablar con Kakashi se hicieron menores.

Kakashi poco después cuando recibió su primer beso lo alejo de su vida para siempre, ignorando los años que entrenaron juntos, sumergiéndose en la vida como uno de los miembros de ANBU de la aldea.

Kakashi tenía una gran reputación dentro de la aldea, Maito Gai aun a pesar de todos esos años seguía tratando de ganar su atención retándolo cada vez que se encontraba en la aldea a realizar retos absurdos que terminaba perdiendo la mayor parte, casi nunca hablaba con el ermitaño y otras tantas observaba desde lejos al pequeño hiperactivo, el que ahora se trataba de un joven con cabeza de chorlito.

Obito había continuado con su vida con mucho esfuerzo, todo por el bien de sus sobrinos, en realidad sobrino después de la matanza de su clan realizada a manos de Itachi, tratando de olvidarse de su existencia y de lo que para él eran intentos desesperados de terminar con su vida antes de tiempo.

Todas las mañanas visitaba la piedra memorial para visitar a Minato y a Rin, pidiéndoles consejos que nunca le otorgaban, retirándose una vez que Kakashi se acercaba para realizar sus honores.

Su sobrino y Naruto le recordaban mucho a como solían ser, en realidad hasta Sakura en compañía de esos dos le recordaban a su equipo antes de que todo se esfumara, ella se había convertido en la aprendiz de Tsunade y Jiraiya había regresado para llevarse a Naruto a entrenar con él, dejándolo a solas con su sobrino que lentamente comenzaba a recuperarse de su sed por la venganza.

Aun así le preocupaba lo que ocurriría una vez que Orochimaru lograra llegar a él, esperaba que cuando ocurriera ese día pudiera salvarlo como Minato lo rescato a él de sus propios demonios, de lo contrario se lanzaría en un camino hacia la perdición.

Aunque a veces al ver a Kakashi tan solo, su corazón lloraba por la culpa que sentía, tenía la máscara puesta a todas horas, su herida cubierta con su protector escondiendo su rostro de los demás e ignorando a cada una de las personas de esa aldea, exceptuando al Sandaime y a Maito Gai.

Ese día en especial sabía que Kakashi saldría durante la noche con otra apariencia, tomaría sake y trataría de olvidar su pasado, ese día se trataba del aniversario numero dieciséis de la muerte de su maestro.

Como todos los años Kakashi salió por la ventana cubierto con un manto que ocultaba su ilusión de los ojos indeseados, dirigiéndose a las afueras de la aldea buscando un lugar donde beber solo, siempre solo, como cada día de su vida.

Esta vez Obito lo seguiría disfrazado como un trigueño de ojos claros, Kakashi no era el único que podía utilizar su chakra de forma irresponsable, tratando con algo de suerte de acercarse a él y aliviar su soledad.

Kakashi se despojo de su capa en un callejón oscuro y continuo su camino hacia un lugar que muchos consideraban un nido de ninjas renegados, un sitio en donde su antiguo compañero de grupo no debería estar.

Obito entro a ese lugar siguiendo a la versión femenina de Kakashi modificando la banda que tenía en la cabeza por la de un ninja fugitivo, cambiando su vestuario por uno antiguo y con algunas manchitas de sangre, todo con tal de poder acercarse a él con naturalidad en un lugar como ese.

Kakashi inmediatamente solicito sake en una de las mesas alejadas de la mayor parte de los huéspedes, recibiendo una o dos visitas desagradables que le ofrecieron calentar su cama esa noche, aun tres ninjas con apariencia ridícula trataron de acercarse a la hermosa mujer de cabello plateado.

Su antiguo compañero de equipo logro alejarlos de su persona utilizando la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía, imitando perfectamente a Tsunade cuando bebía y jugaba su dinero en apuestas ridículas.

Obito decidió probar su suerte con una botella de sake como regalo a su compañero de equipo que se encontraba descompuesto — Hola…

Kakashi ni siquiera lo miro preguntándole molesto, podría decirse que furioso — ¿Por qué me seguiste?

Obito sorprendiéndose al escuchar eso le respondió sin abandonar su camuflaje — ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era yo, Kakashi?

Kakashi le miro fijamente con su ojo sano respondiéndole con veneno — Puede que no posea tus preciados ojos… Obito… pero no soy idiota.

Obito al escuchar ese tono de voz le respondió cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, deseoso de abandonar ese lugar con Kakashi antes de ser emboscados por ninjas enemigos — En ese caso debemos irnos… porque aquí corres peligro estando ebrio…

Kakashi no había bebido suficiente para sufrir las desventajas de ingerir alcohol y se lo hizo saber a Obito, diciéndole tomando un poco más de sake — Todavía no estoy ebrio…

El Uchiha al escuchar su voz y ver su comportamiento le pregunto acercándose a él — Entonces que haces aquí y porque estas vestido de esa forma… ¿Por qué una chica?

Kakashi se relamió los labios diciéndole al oído — Es la técnica secreta de Naruto… conseguí aprenderla y utilizarla… además, es mucho más fácil dormir con alguien disfrazado de mujer que con mi apariencia normal.

Obito estaba seguro que Kakashi había bebido más de la cuenta por la forma en la que hablaba, parecía que todas sus inhibiciones se hubieran esfumado, dejando a una persona solitaria detrás de la máscara de indiferencia que siempre vestía.— ¿Para qué quieres dormir con uno de esos granujas?

Kakashi se rió amargamente descubriendo el ojo que perdió el día que Rin había muerto, haciéndole jurar a Obito que protegería a su compañero por ella, una promesa que aparentemente había roto al abandonarlo varios años atrás — Porque solo ellos pueden ignorar esto…

Obito rascándose la cabeza, encontrando al actual colmillo blanco de Konoha sumamente atractivo, le pregunto— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

Kakashi no le respondió y en vez de eso se levanto de su mesa decidiendo que lo mejor era marcharse, siendo detenido por Obito quien al verlo huir lo sujetó por la muñeca con fuerza jalándolo en su dirección, provocando que cayera prácticamente sobre sus piernas — No te vayas…

Kakashi se sonrojo inmediatamente al sentir el cuerpo de Obito, a quien había observado desde lejos desde la muerte de Minato y quien se gano su respeto con forme avanzaron los años — Déjame ir…

Obito al observar el rostro de Kakashi, el verdadero y no una ilusión, no pudo más que besarlo en los labios tratando de hacerle entender lo hermoso que siempre le había encontrado, acariciando la cicatriz que cruzaba parte de su mejilla con delicadeza, reverenciando la piel pálida de su rostro.

Kakashi al ser liberado de los labios de Obito le pregunto acariciando el cabello negro del Uchiha por encima de sus lentes, los que aun traía consigo después de tantos años — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Obito relamiéndose los labios le respondió sonrojado — Mostrándote que tan hermoso eres… Kakashi.

Kakashi intento separarse de Obito al principio, siendo apresado por dos brazos fuertes que rodearon su cintura al mismo tiempo que dos ojos rojos le miraban con afecto, jamás lo habían visto así pensó el colmillo blanco, cuyo título heredado de su padre seguía siendo un recordatorio de sus fracasos — ¿Me dejarías mostrarte que tan hermoso pienso que eres Kakashi?

El colmillo blanco al principio pensó en negarse a ello, era Obito, no cualquier extraño al cual podría ignorar después de una noche que nunca jamás volverían a repetir, sin embargo, aquí estaba, en sus brazos, a punto de perder la ilusión que había creado sobre su cuerpo.

Todo por culpa de la mirada penetrante del Uchiha que menos posibilidades tenía de sobresalir y aun así era el ninja más poderoso de la aldea, toda una contradicción en sí mismo — Sí… — respondió antes de darse cuenta.

Obito no cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía y cargando al hermoso ninja de cabello plateado entre sus brazos llevo a Kakashi en dirección de las escaleras en donde suponía existían habitaciones para los clientes de esa boca de ninjas renegados.

Muchos les observaron molestos, una belleza como esa no se veía todos los días y sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a interrumpirlos, Obito parecía convencido de poseer esa noche a Kakashi.

Los cuartos eran oscuros y lóbregos, en nada parecidos a lo que hubiera deseado para su primera noche juntos, no había satín de color oscuro, ni la cresta de su familia en los adornos, mucho menos los vestuarios tradicionales de una boda en la aldea de la hoja.

Tendría que conformarse, probablemente esta sería la única vez que podría poseerlo si conocía bien a Kakashi Hatake y pensaba hacerlo como la palma de su mano.

Kakashi trago saliva nervioso cuando Obito lo deposito en la cama con reverencia, ninguno de sus amantes anteriores lo había tratado de aquella forma tan respetuosa, casi como si se tratara de un tesoro.

Obito aseguro las puertas y ventanas para que Kakashi no tuviera la oportunidad de arrepentirse de su decisión, poco después abandono su ilusión sugiriéndole a su antiguo compañero de equipo — Podrías abandonar esa quimera… Kakashi.

Con una nube de humo el cuerpo de Kakashi regreso a su forma natural, la del hombre atractivo que le había robado muchas noches de sueño, el que Obito seguía cuando disponía de tiempo libre, esperando encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablarle.

Kakashi era hermoso, alto y atlético, con caderas diminutas, piernas largas y hombros no muy anchos, estaba vestido como un ANBU, esa ropa ajustada que Obito se imaginaba servía como una hermosa distracción cuando se encontraba sirviendo las órdenes del Hokage.

El colmillo blanco seguía recostado en la cama, sin moverse siquiera de la posición que había caído cuando lo deposito en la cama, rodeaba su torso con uno de sus brazos y su rostro sonrojado observaba algún punto de la pared que debía ser demasiado entretenido.

Obito se quito el chaleco, su protector y los guantes preguntándole a Kakashi con una sonrisa en los labios — ¿Estas nervioso Kakashi?

Kakashi no le respondió siquiera, estaba demasiado confundido para hacerlo, debía irse de aquel cuarto pero deseaba quedarse en el a pesar de las consecuencias — Dime si deseas que me detenga…

Kakashi se levanto de la cama recargándose sobre sus codos respondiéndole — Esto no es correcto…

Obito hincándose delante de su futuro amante de una sola noche le respondió desatando con cuidado la sandalia de los pies del colmillo blanco — Sí deseas marcharte puedes hacerlo…

Kakashi se mordió el labio y se recostó nuevamente diciéndole nervioso — Termina con esto de una buena vez…

Obito al descubrir el pie de Kakashi le respondió recorriendo el dorso con la lengua en dirección del tobillo — Si quieres irte vete, si no… déjame disfrutar de esta noche…

Kakashi al sentir la lengua de Obito recorrer su pie y pantorrilla se mordió el dorso de la mano para ocultar su placer de los oídos del moreno — Eres hermoso… ¿Lo sabías verdad?

Obito no esperaba escuchar una respuesta a esa pregunta, porque al ver el rostro de Kakashi se dio cuenta que deseaba ser un amante silencioso esa noche, sin embargo, encontraría una forma de hacerlo perder el control.

Kakashi cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Obito acariciar sus piernas con lentitud por encima de la ropa susurrándole — Voy a desnudarte lentamente Kakashi…

Obito deseaba que Kakashi supiera exactamente que planeaba hacerle, solo para escuchar como su respiración cambiaba ligeramente al mismo tiempo que trataba de guardar silencio.

Liberándolo de la segunda sandalia Obito comenzó a acariciar su tobillo con ambas manos, lamiendo la piel descubierta con hambre, tratando de saborear cada parte de su anatomía, mordisqueando juguetonamente los dedos de su pie antes de chuparlos, rodeándolos con la lengua al mismo tiempo que masajeaba la pantorrilla expuesta de su pierna casi lampiña.

Kakashi se aferro a las cobijas con fuerza perdiendo parte de sus sentidos cuando la otra pierna recibió ese tratamiento, pensando que Obito deseaba sin duda alguna apoderarse de cada fragmento de su cuerpo.

El moreno se alejo un poco de Kakashi para subirse en la cama y gatear en dirección de la cintura del colmillo blanco, diciéndole relamiéndose los labios — ¿Te gustó eso Kakashi?

Kakashi le observo fijamente cuando comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco que cubría su torso con calma, disfrutando de la expectación de ese rostro impasible, sin el chaleco blanco sobre su ropa oscura el uniforme de ANBU dejaba muy poco a la imaginación — Me muero por quitarte la ropa… pero ya lo sabes.

Obito no podía reprimir sus comentarios, ver a Kakashi Hatake nervioso, tendido en una cama era un sueño hecho realidad, la mitad de una fantasía que pronto se cumpliría completamente.

Al chaleco le siguieron los guantes y las partes poco importantes de su uniforme, dejándolo exclusivamente en camisa y pantalones ligeramente ajustados — ¿O no Kakashi?

Al escuchar esa pregunta Kakashi no pudo responderle y volteo en otra dirección, tratando de ignorarlo, de parecer indiferente, sin saber porque aquello le excitaba aun más.

Obito al ser ignorado introdujo sus manos en el interior de la blusa negra sintiendo por primera vez con sus manos desnudas la cálida piel de su antiguo compañero de equipo, una piel pálida, tan suave como la de una joven virginal, era inhumano que Kakashi fuera tan hermoso pensó descubriendo aun más de esa piel con pocas cicatrices.

Kakashi se levanto de la cama diciéndole demasiado nervioso para poder continuar — No… yo… quiero irme.

Obito se petrifico por un momento sin saber qué hacer, continuar ignorando sus deseos o alejarse destruyendo su cordura, cuando se alejo de su cuerpo dispuesto a dejarlo ir Kakashi abandono la idea previa.

No deseaba sentir esa noche, necesitaba olvidar y Obito era lo más cercano que estaría de ser poseído por un amante.

Ignorando su decisión anterior beso los labios de Obito con delicadeza rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, deseando perderse en ese maravilloso carmín que eran sus ojos, el Uchiha al sentir los labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos respondió al beso con hambre y deseo.

Acariciando la carne debajo de la camisa blanca que pronto fue descartada a un lado de la cama, dándole la libertad de memorizar cada curva de su cuerpo de ébano, cada línea recta que se le antojaba exquisita, los músculos debajo de la piel.

Kakashi era simplemente hermoso pensó cuando por fin se separaron para respirar, el ninja de cabello plateado tratando de recuperar su aliento al mismo tiempo que unas manos que parecían estar en todos lados recorrían su cuerpo con pasión, retorciendo uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que introducían una mano en el interior de su pantalón.

Obito deseaba escuchar más de aquellos gemidos entrecortados que producía Kakashi cuando acariciaba su cuerpo con entrega, homenajeando lo que siempre supo era una obra maestra que le pertenecería.

Porque no importaba lo que sintió por Rin en el pasado, se daba cuenta que Kakashi le había obsesionado desde siempre, lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo ir de ese cuarto, ya no, aunque su amante suplicara por eso.

El miembro de Kakashi comenzaba a despertar con las caricias que nunca le habían sido otorgadas de aquella manera, cada uno de los ninjas con quienes durmió jamás se molesto en brindarle placer, solo tomaban su cuerpo para irse durante la noche o en la madrugada.

Obito trataba de no pensar en los que le precedieron, odiando esas figuras sin rostros que tocaron al ninja que tenía en sus brazos en ese momento gimiendo con delicadeza perdiendo la compostura que lo caracterizaba.

Kakashi pronuncio un gemido aun mayor cuando una de las manos de Obito rodeo su sexo al mismo tiempo que le susurraba al oído posesivamente — Siempre quise hacer esto…

Obito tras pronunciar esa verdad comenzó a lamer el pecho de Kakashi, tratando de dejar tantas marcas como fueran posibles, mordiendo su cuello, uno de sus pezones y el hombro, necesitaba marcarlo como suyo, así nadie más se atrevería a tocarlo.

Pero no importaba porque ahuyentaría a los otros que desearan poseer el colmillo blanco de su aldea, este le pertenecía y se lo había prometido a Rin muchos años atrás, le había dicho que lo cuidaría de cualquiera, ahora se daba cuenta que tenía que protegerlo de él mismo.

Kakashi gemía con mayor intensidad sintiendo la mano de Obito rodear su sexo, subiendo y bajando con calma, sus dientes marcando su piel posesivamente, pronunciando palabras que ya no entendía del todo pera tenían que ver con apoderarse de su cuerpo, protegerlo de cualquier clase de daño.

Repentinamente Obito abandono su cuerpo dejándolo tendido en la cama, Kakashi trato de levantarse para exigirle que terminara lo que había empezado cuando vio como comenzaba a desnudarse delante de sus ojos, liberando de sus pantalones un miembro erguido, hambriento por su carne.

Al ver la expresión del ninja de cabellera plateada Obito le ordeno, sentándose enfrente de su rostro con picardía — Kakashi… atiéndeme.

Kakashi se relamió los labios y levantándose de la cama, hincándose delante de Obito rodeo su sexo con ambas manos sintiendo que su propio cuerpo le exigía las caricias que él estaba otorgándole a su amante.

Kakashi era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía pensó Obito al sentir la punta de la lengua recorrer su sexo erguido desde la base en dirección de la punta, rodeándolo poco después con sus labios al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus testículos entre sus manos, tratando de procurar tanto placer como el que había sentido hasta ese momento.

Obito se alejo de la boca experta de Kakashi, besándolo una vez más antes de sentarlo sobre sus muslos para que con sus piernas rodeara su cintura, no deseaba terminar en su boca sino inmerso en su cuerpo después de cegar al ninja de cabello plateado al tocar ese dulce punto dentro de su cuerpo.

Kakashi se aferro a los hombros de Obito como si fuera una cuerda salvavidas al mismo tiempo que el sexo que había lubricado se hundía lentamente en su carne, provocando dulces sonidos de sus labios.

Obito nunca se había imaginado que la voz de Kakashi a la mitad de una noche de pasión fuera tan adictiva, debía escuchar más de estos y lo haría pensó satisfecho esperando a que su amante le diera la señal de continuar con su encuentro.

Cuando Kakashi comenzó a moverse sobre su erección supo que ya podía continuar ese baile y recostando el cuerpo de su amante sobre el colchón comenzó la danza más vieja del mundo, embistiendo su próstata con cada movimiento, escuchando intensos gemidos de una boca perfecta.

Kakashi se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza, dejando marcas rojizas sobre su carne pronunciando palabras incomprensibles, jadeos y gemidos placenteros, una sinfonía sensual que lo motivaba a continuar con su velada hasta que sintió que su amante estaba listo para derramarse entre ambos, dándole una señal inequívoca para terminar con esa gloriosa primera noche de pasión.

Obito se derramo al mismo tiempo, inundando el cuerpo de Kakashi con su semilla en un solo movimiento conjunto, un grito de pasión que los presentes escucharon con celos y que esperaba se repetiría en varias ocasiones después de ese perfecto momento en el tiempo.

Por ese instante se olvidaron de su vida en la aldea de la hoja, solo se trataban de Obito Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake, del ninja copia y el colmillo blanco, dos amantes en una posada destartalada esperando por un nuevo día.

Kakashi durmió esa noche en los brazos de Obito, sintiéndose como nunca antes lo había hecho, seguro y saciado.

Obito se limito a observarle al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabellera platinada, preguntándose lo que ocurriría la mañana siguiente y como podría conseguir que su dulce Kakashi regresara a sus brazos, en realidad, que jamás se alejara de ellos.

Mañana se preocuparía por eso pensó somnoliento durmiéndose con sus brazos alrededor de Kakashi Hatake, esperando que durante la mañana pudiera convencerlo de no alejarlo de su vida.

Sin embargo, la mañana lo saludo burlona, con la ausencia de Kakashi en su cama y en sus brazos.

Lo había abandonado durante la noche, sin despedirse o mirarlo siquiera, estaba seguro que también trataría de alejarlo de su vida para siempre.

Obito se levanto de la cama y le pregunto al dueño del local rascándose la cabeza, bostezando — ¿Cuánto le debo?

El hombre de la barra le miro con envidia respondiéndole — Ya me pagaron, perro con suerte…

Obito ignoro el insulto del extraño y se marcho en dirección de la aldea con una idea en mente, encontrar a Kakashi Hatake, obligarlo a que le dijera porque lo había abandonado durante la noche.

Kakashi se encontraba enfrente de la piedra memorial cuando el mayor de los Uchihas llego a la aldea oculta de la hoja, al sentir su chakra inmediatamente trato de huir para no responder a sus preguntas, sin embargo, utilizando sus reflejos, los cuales eran mejores rodeo el cuerpo de su futuro amante con sus brazos preguntándole molesto — ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Kakashi no intento separarse de su cuerpo ni liberarse de sus brazos — Pensé que ya habrías saciado tu curiosidad…

Obito le pregunto descubriendo inceremoniosamente su rostro — ¿Saciado mi curiosidad?

Kakashi esta vez trato de soltarse, siendo inmovilizado cuando los labios de Obito se posaron en los suyos, aun lo deseaba — No… todavía sigo curioso.

Kakashi cubrió su rostro cuando por fin Obito lo dejo ir respondiéndole — Lo que ocurrió ayer…

Obito esperaba escuchar que no se volvería a repetir por lo que le advirtió — No lo acepto…

Kakashi arqueando una ceja le pregunto confundido — ¿De qué diablos hablas?

Obito cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho le respondió molesto — No me alejaras de tu vida otra vez… no lo permitiré.

Kakashi sonrió amargamente debajo de la máscara susurrando para sí mismo — Sabía que esto era una tontería…

Obito le respondió acercándose a su cuerpo de manera decidida— Aun así lo hiciste…

Kakashi parecía demasiado tranquilo, nuevamente se ocultaba en su máscara de frialdad, en su propio mundo de soledad — tu me deseabas como yo a ti…

Kakashi alejándose de Obito le respondió tratando de no mostrar inseguridad — Eso no importa… no se repetirá…

El moreno le respondió sujetándolo de los brazos muy molesto — No puedes alejarme de tu vida…

Kakashi le pregunto en ese momento tratando de aparentar frialdad, la misma que no sentía ni remotamente — No puedes obligarme a aceptarte en ella tampoco…

Obito se quedo sin habla — Así que… ¿Qué harás?

Kakashi no podía hablar en serio, sin embargo, así era, lo volvería a alejar de su vida, ignoraría su existencia una vez más y seguiría ese camino de autodestrucción al que se había condenado fervientemente — No puedo permitir que lo hagas…

Kakashi no le respondió al escuchar la desesperación en su voz, la tristeza que sentía cuando lo veía alejarse del mundo, de la aldea, de él.

No sabía con que propósito lo hacía pero no permitiría que Kakashi también falleciera porque no soportaba la culpa de no haber salvado a sus seres queridos — No puedo…

Kakashi sintió como los brazos de Obito rodeaban su cuerpo tratando de fundirse con su cuerpo, de mantenerlo encerrado en ellos, susurrándole al oído con tanta seguridad que por un momento dudo que pudiera apartado de su vida nuevamente — No lo hare… no otra vez…

Esa era una súplica y una promesa, ambas pronunciadas por una boca que lo había besado la noche anterior, la boca de una persona que le había hecho el amor como nunca antes nadie jamás lo hizo y sin embargo, era una persona a la cual temía porque sabía que una vez dentro de su vida, jamás podría alejarla de ella y también perdería la suya como Rin, como su maestro, porque sería demasiado débil para evitarlo.

Como siempre espero sus quejas, sugerencias y comentarios.

Feliz día de san Valentín medio atrasado….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Resumen: Esta es una versión alternativa del universo de Naruto en donde Obito sobrevivió a la fatídica misión que cambio la vida de Kakashi para siempre, él esta transitando su camino para convertirse en un gran ninja y está enamorado loca y perdidamente de Kakashi Hatake.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: Este es un universo alterno como ya lo mencione antes, es un one-shot e intenta ser una historia no muy oscura, más bien un tanto divertida=) a ver cómo me sale la comedia.

Tercer aviso: Como Obito está vivo Kakashi no tiene el sharingan, pero aun así es muy poderoso, lamentablemente Rin murió en la misión.

Cuarto aviso: Esta historia está dedicada a las personas que les gusta el ObitoxKakashi, y tal vez está acompañada con un NarutoxSasuke.

Por último: Como siempre espero recibir sus comentarios que me animan a seguir publicando mis historias.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Cierta historia de amor.

Capitulo 3: Comienzo.

No sabía con que propósito lo hacía pero no permitiría que Kakashi también falleciera porque no soportaba la culpa de no haber salvado a sus seres queridos — No puedo…

Kakashi sintió como los brazos de Obito rodeaban su cuerpo tratando de fundirse con su cuerpo, de mantenerlo encerrado en ellos, susurrándole al oído con tanta seguridad que por un momento dudo que pudiera ser apartado de su vida nuevamente — No lo hare… no otra vez…

Esa era una súplica y una promesa, ambas pronunciadas por una boca que lo había besado la noche anterior, la boca de una persona que le había hecho el amor como nunca antes nadie jamás lo hizo y sin embargo, era una persona a la cual temía porque sabía que una vez dentro de su vida, jamás podría alejarla de ella y también lo perdería, como sucedió con Rin y su maestro, porque sería demasiado débil para poder evitarlo.

Kakashi logro liberarse de los brazos que lo mantenían apresado diciéndole a su captor propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo derribo al suelo — Aléjate de mi Obito, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías… ni tu tampoco.

Obito sobo su mejilla sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra, mucho menos cuando Kakashi huyo desapareciendo en una nube de humo — ¿Por qué dejas que te trate así, primo?

Sasuke se encontraba a sus espaldas con sus brazos cruzados, había visto ese ridículo espectáculo con enojo, Kakashi podría ser un amigo de la infancia, un compañero de equipo de su primo, pero para él se trataba de un insoportable ANBU que no hacía más que despreciar a Obito.

Porque no simplemente fijaba su mirada en alguien más, tal vez Iruka Umino, el profesor de la academia ninja lo tenía en muy alta estima, si lo pensaba bien hasta podría decirse que lo admiraba.

Sin duda alguna Iruka sería mucho mejor partido que ese tal Hatake, ya se lo había mencionado varias veces, pero nunca lo escuchaba, era como si solo tuviera ojos para ese despreciable ANBU — ¿Cuánto viste?

Sasuke le ofreció una mano para que se levantara diciéndole con enfado — Lo suficiente para saber que Iruka es mejor que ese idiota, además, ¿Qué tiene de especial? Ni siquiera es tan fuerte…

Obito le respondió sacudiendo su ropa del polvo, ignorando la molestia de Sasuke con genialidad, esperando que su primo no continuara con sus reclamos, simplemente Iruka no era de su tipo, era demasiado dulce — Iruka es mi amigo Sasuke… nada más.

Sasuke le espeto siguiendo a Obito de cerca — Solo porque tú así lo quieres, por él ya habrían comenzado a salir con solo pedírselo.

Obito se detuvo en seco y le pregunto — ¿Por qué deseas vernos juntos?

Sasuke admiraba a su primo, era un poco ruidoso, siempre llegaba tarde por varias horas a cualquier reunión y sin embargo, era la mejor persona que jamás había conocido, era valiente, poderoso, amable y sumamente divertido, era lo contrario a lo que se imaginaba era Kakashi Hatake — ¿Es por Kakashi?

Sasuke no tenía que pronunciar cualquier palabra para afirmar sus sospechas, su primo detestaba a Kakashi, no lo culpaba, solo pensaba que no sabía toda la historia de su amigo de la infancia para poder juzgarlo, él estaba solo y asustado en un mundo en donde no podías confiar en nadie y solamente eras una herramienta para tus superiores — Kakashi es una buena persona Sasuke, sólo está solo y asustado.

Obito al ver que su primo no creía en sus palabras le comento observando la piedra memorial con tristeza, tratando de hacer entender sus sentimientos a un jovencito que era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien, en cuyo corazón comenzaba a crecer el deseo por la venganza — No tiene familia, tampoco tiene amigos en los que pueda apoyarse, no existe nadie en quien pueda confiar Sasuke… solo trata de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado contigo si yo no hubiera estado aquí cuando…

Itachi era una palabra que no pronunciaban, ambos estaban demasiado heridos por su traición y sin embargo, Sasuke supo inmediatamente de quien le hablaba, de la persona que debía pagar por el asesinato de sus padres, de su querido hermano mayor — Pero no deberías preocuparte por mi vida personal cuando la tuya es mucho más complicada que la mía, además, Kakashi tiene razón…

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder con su acostumbrado "ella no es mi novia y no permitiré que Naruto me derrote" Kakashi regreso, no era la misma persona que había visto rechazando a Obito, esta vez parecía preocupado y no tardo en decir — El Hokage desea charlar contigo Obito… será mejor que me acompañes.

Obito inmediatamente le pregunto acercándose a Kakashi, un tanto confundido, ya que parecía que la discusión de la mañana nunca había ocurrido y si lo creyera posible hubiera pensado que se trataba de otra persona o tal vez que este era un impostor — ¿Qué ocurre?

Kakashi observando la desconfianza en los ojos de Sasuke le respondió a Obito tratando de ignorar que la noche anterior habían tenido sexo, y poco antes habían discutido la posibilidad del moreno de entrar en su vida — Sera mejor que ella se los diga, yo sólo debo escoltarlos.

Los tres caminaron en silencio, escuchando sus pasos en las calles casi solitarias de la aldea, era demasiado temprano para que la vida de su aldea comenzara a repicar con su alegre sonido, había demasiada tensión entre ellos, Sasuke no confiaba en Kakashi, Obito no sabía cómo actuar con él, Kakashi no deseaba darle esperanzas a Obito, no sería justo. — ¿Obito? No sabía que podías levantarte tan temprano.

Obito maldijo interiormente al escuchar la voz de Iruka Umino en ese momento, no deseaba que Kakashi tuviera una impresión equivocada sobre su relación, no cuando estaba tan cerca de reconciliarse — Esta noche hare pescado a la sal y sopa de alga marina… ¿Quisieras venir a cenar?

Sasuke respondió mucho antes de que Obito pudiera hacerlo, diciéndole tratando de ser amable con Iruka, quien parecía sorprendido al ver la presencia de Kakashi a su lado — Claro que irá… y me asegurare de que llegue temprano.

Kakashi observo de reojo a Iruka Umino, el que parecía no tener ojos para nadie más que Obito, lo que sabía del moreno era que se trataba de un hombre joven y amable, y quien al verlo le pregunto con demasiada cortesía — ¿Eres amigo de Obito?

Kakashi le respondió de manera amable, hasta sonriendo en su dirección, la cual era demasiado irritante para Iruka, quien no sabía nada del ANBU que caminaba junto a Obito excepto que él no era uno — No veo porque sea de tu incumbencia.

Iruka al escuchar esa respuesta con esa sonrisa condescendiente abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, imitando perfectamente a un pescado, al ver su molestia Obito le dijo disculpando a Kakashi quien comenzó a leer uno de los ofensivos libros anaranjados para poder ignorarlos — El es Kakashi, era mi compañero de equipo cuando éramos Chuunin.

Kakashi al escuchar esa respuesta arqueo una ceja, ya sabía que Obito tenía demasiados amigos, pero no sabía que tenía un novio o tal vez un amante, e Iruka parecía ser especialmente efusivo, no era que le molestara saber que Obito lo había seguido con la intensión de tener sexo con él teniendo un novio, porque no estaba interesado en continuar una relación con él, simplemente por un momento no supo que pensar — ¿A qué hora es la cita?

Obito golpeo el costado de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que Iruka le respondió ignorando completamente al ninja de cabello plateado quien sólo por dentro estaba comparando las características de ambos, pensando que tal vez Iruka era inferior a cualquier Uchiha — Asegúrate de que llegue a las ocho, Sasuke kun.

Poco después se alejo sin despedirse de Kakashi, quien simplemente continúo su camino en silencio, Obito ignorando momentáneamente a Sasuke se le acerco diciéndole tratando de disculparse — No es lo que parece…

Kakashi le observo de reojo respondiéndole, no debía estar molesto ni sentirse utilizado, pero aun así no podía ignorarlo — ¿Por qué debería importarme?

Obito le respondió rascándose la cabeza, no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar de Kakashi — No quiero que pienses que lo de anoche no fue importante para mi… sólo que…

Kakashi le pregunto arqueando una ceja guardando el libro naranja en la bolsa de su pantalón — ¿Solo que tienes una cita con un Chuunin esta noche?

Obito al no encontrar una respuesta que sonara razonable guardo silencio, estaba molesto con ambos, con su primo por responder por él y con Kakashi por ignorarlo como lo hacía, sin embargo, también estaba interesado en la ligera molestia que Kakashi estaba demostrando después de su encuentro con Iruka.

Cuando Kakashi no le dirigió la palabra por más de cinco minutos Obito le comento solo para ver su reacción — Se llama Iruka y es una muy buena persona, además, tú fuiste quien dijo que no quieres saber nada de mí.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros respondiéndole tratando de ser cortés — No veo porque me estas explicando todo esto, Obito…

Cuando Obito intento alegar que deseaba salir con él y que tal vez volvieran a repetir lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, que ansiaba tenerlo entre sus brazos durante el resto de su vida, Kakashi lo impidió diciéndole — En realidad te agradecería que no me dijeras nada sobre tu vida personal.

Si había una debilidad o una virtud en la familia Uchiha, ese era el orgullo y al escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas de los labios de Kakashi, Obito decidió que ya era suficiente, no soportaría más aquel trato, mucho menos con su primo presente — ¡Muy bien! Quieres estar solo, quieres que me aleje de ti y te deje destruirte, bien… eso hare… ¡Demonios! ¡Sasuke tiene razón! ¡Iruka es mucho mejor partido que tú! ¡Por lo menos él me respeta!

Kakashi guardo silencio observándolo fijamente con una expresión que no pudo descifrar, parecía dolido y también molesto, sin embargo, no le dijo nada, simplemente adelanto el paso ignorándolo nuevamente, casi como si no existiera.

Tsunade ya los estaba esperando en la entrada de su torre, cuando los vio llegar Kakashi le saludo con una reverencia — Hokage Sama, Sasuke y Obito Uchiha…

Tsunade al ver la apariencia de los tres ninjas supuso inmediatamente que algo malo había ocurrido, tal vez Kakashi había utilizado sus dones naturales para hacer enfadar a sus colegas, pero no importaba en ese momento, con las noticias que habían recibido esa mañana debían proteger a sus dos Uchihas a como diera lugar — Sasuke, Obito… entren por favor…

Kakashi estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Tsunade le dijo haciendo un ademan para que entrara junto con ellos — Tu también Kakashi.

En el interior de la Torre del Hokage Tsunade tomo un asiento en su escritorio, Obito y Sasuke se sentaron enfrente de ella y Kakashi se recargo en la pared al otro lado de la habitación — Hemos recibido noticias de la presencia de Orochimaru cerca de los terrenos de la aldea, después de lo que paso en los exámenes Chuunin creí que necesitaban saberlo.

Obito se levanto del asiento preguntándole deseoso de saber que estaba haciendo el Hokage para proteger a su primo, quien por suerte no fue mordido durante el examen Chuunin, sin embargo, estuvo demasiado cerca de ser apresado por el Sannin serpiente — ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? ¿Por qué se queda allí sentada como si no importara?

Tsunade respondió golpeando el escritorio, derribándolo con su enorme fuerza y gritando — ¡Puedes callarte, Obito! ¿Para qué demonios crees que los mande llamar si no es por eso?

Obito regreso a su asiento cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, Sasuke permaneció tranquilo momentáneamente, pero percatándose que no se encontraban ni Shizune ni Sakura, Kakashi parecía preocupado puesto que había cambiado de postura, ocultando sus manos en el interior de sus pantalones — Hemos redoblado a nuestros ANBU que patrullan alrededor del perímetro de sus casas, pero espero que no salgan de la aldea y que procuren estar juntos hasta que sepamos más de esto.

Obito asintió al igual que Sasuke, quien esperaba poder salir a practicar cuando la reunión terminara, Kakashi esperaba que Tsunade tuviera un poco de consideración y no lo incriminara enfrente de los dos últimos Uchihas — Eso también va para ti Kakashi…

Kakashi asintió llevando una mano en dirección de su cuello, como si repentinamente si estuviera adolorido — En realidad espero que seas uno de los guardias principales de Sasuke y Obito, todavía no sabemos a cuál de los dos desea como su recipiente, solo que será pronto cuando realice su ataque.

Kakashi en ese momento le pregunto — ¿Está segura de que soy la mejor opción?

Tsunade se levanto de su escritorio y caminó en su dirección para pronunciar cerca de su oído, después de todo era uno de los alumnos de Minato y el fan numero uno de los libros de Jiraiya— Es la única forma en la cual puedo protegerte sin llamar demasiado la atención… y eres uno de los pocos shinobis que puede realizar la técnica de sellado si Orochimaru llegara a presentarse.

Kakashi asintió, respondiéndole — Muy bien Hokage Sama…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Al mismo tiempo un individuo les observaba desde muy lejos, oculto en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea ocultando su chakra como el de una insignificante serpiente, a un lado suyo un shinobi de lentes parecía intentar comprender el comportamiento de su amo.

El porqué habían llegado a esa aldea durante la noche anterior era un misterio para él, tanto como el interés que el siniestro sannin mostraba por uno de sus posibles huéspedes, uno que portaba un sello que a simple vista era idéntico a los demás.

Sin embargo, lo había visto actuar ante el llamado de Orochimaru, convirtiendo al pobre diablo en una mera herramienta sin conciencia, el cual no parecía darse cuenta de ser utilizado por el enemigo de su aldea.

Sí Orochimaru deseaba saciar ciertas necesidades en el cuerpo de una de sus víctimas estaba bien, su amo parecía tener cierta predilección por el cabello blanco y era mejor que se tratara de ese pobre diablo que él.

Orochimaru aun no estaba del todo seguro de cuál de los cuerpos del clan Uchiha deseaba utilizar, Sasuke u Obito, ambos tenían el don del sharingan y ambos podrían serle de utilidad llegado el momento.

Todavía recordaba el examen Chuunin en donde obtuvo a su nuevo juguete, Sarutobi, su viejo sensei era demasiado viejo para darse cuenta de su presencia en la aldea, aun frente a sus narices, esa ocasión estuvo a punto de obtener al joven Sasuke, implantar su sello en su cuerpo, sin embargo, un rayo de plata se interpuso.

Ese delicioso ANBU no debía estar presente durante los exámenes, pero lo hizo y lo aparto a tiempo de Sasuke Uchiha, dándole la oportunidad de elegir entre los dos Uchihas, encontrando al mismo tiempo la oportunidad perfecta de probar un segundo sello maligno, uno que era un más poderoso que el anterior y que debía aplicarse tres veces, con el consentimiento de la víctima.

Esa ocasión fue la segunda vez que lo mordió, la primera le ofreció poder vengarse de los asesinos de su querida amiga y le dio el poder para hacerlo, casi muere, eso es cierto, pero era una oportunidad que no podía ignorar y hasta el momento no se arrepentía de hacerlo.

Había planeado implementar la tercera maldición cuando Kakashi saliera de Konoha en busca de olvido, sin embargo, Obito Uchiha se le adelanto, interceptándolo en el agujero de ninjas renegados al que acostumbraba ir el joven Hatake, robándole la oportunidad de hacerlo.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Obito le señalo a Kakashi el cuarto que utilizaría en el interior de los terrenos de su clan, este estaba sospechosamente demasiado cercano al suyo, unas dos o tal vez tres puertas separándolos — Aquí vas a dormir, es una recamara espaciosa y si necesitas cualquier cosa podrás llamarme.

Kakashi le pregunto sonriendo a través de su máscara, obteniendo un ligero sonrojo del amo de los terrenos Uchiha — ¿Los demás ANBU donde dormirán?

Cuando Obito no pudo responderle Kakashi dejo caer la bolsa que cargaba en el suelo diciéndole — No importa… además, tienes que prepararte para lo de hoy en la noche.

Obito no pensó en la cita con Iruka, en realidad en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y al no responder a la pregunta del ANBU de cabello plateado este le dijo — Tu cita de hoy, no me digas que plantaras al dulce Chuunin.

Para cualquiera las palabras de Kakashi podrían interpretarse como las de una persona un tanto celosa, para Obito eran la dicha pura, el frio ANBU estaba molesto por que Iruka estaba interesado en su persona, Rin y Minato por fin estaban escuchando sus plegarias. — Lo invitare a comer aquí, es más… ya envié a Sasuke por él.

Sasuke los había estado espiándolos a través de la ventana y al escuchar esa respuesta le respondió a su primo, sólo para ver su reacción, al igual que la del ANBU — No soy tu mandadero.

Obito le respondió caminando en dirección de la ventana — ¡Sólo obedéceme, Sasuke!

Sasuke le espeto entonces saltando en dirección de la ventana — ¿Por qué no mandas a tu pajarraco?

Obito le respondió arqueando una ceja al mismo tiempo que Kakashi pasaba un dedo sobre la superficie de su cama encontrando una monumental capa de polvo en ella — El pajarraco tiene nombre y es Ginsei…

Sasuke le respondió sentándose en el marco de la puerta, observando como Kakashi seguía intentando encontrar con la vista alguna clase de polilla o insecto, los que habían eliminado en la mañana con ayuda de Shino — Exacto, ya sabes que sensible es… si no le encargas tan importante misión puede que ya no te lo perdone.

Kakashi le pregunto a Sasuke con cierta diversión en su voz — ¿Siempre utilizas las ventanas para entrar a cualquier lado o solo cuando espías a tus superiores?

El rostro se Sasuke se pinto de rojo inmediatamente y recordando que lo habían ignorado le respondió con cierto dejo de desprecio en su voz — ¿Mis superiores? Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estaba enfrente de la ventana…

Kakashi caminando en su dirección le respondió al joven que fue el niño que salvo en el bosque de ser apresado por Orochimaru durante los exámenes Chuunin — Tu primo es un Jounin, yo soy un ANBU y tu eres un Genin… así que si somos tus superiores.

Sasuke no pudo negar esa afirmación pues al ser asesinado el Hokage no finalizaron sus exámenes, de los cuales él no fue uno de los finalistas — Nuestro trabajo es intentar protegerte de uno de los shinobi más poderosos que jamás han existido, tal vez si te dignaras a escuchar a tu primo y tal vez a mi nos puedas facilitar el trabajo.

Kakashi repentinamente ignoro a Sasuke cuando vio una mata de cabello café acercarse a la puerta de la casa en la cual estaban hospedados, Iruka Umino parecía tener un gran sentido de la puntualidad porque apenas eran las cinco de la tarde.

Sasuke al ver a Iruka le comento a Obito sonriendo — Hablando del rey de roma…

Iruka toco la puerta algunas veces y entro llamando a Obito, había escuchado de los labios de Shizune que Tsunade les había ordenado permanecer en los terrenos de su familia hasta que el peligro se disipara, por lo que decidió si Obito no podía salir a cenar a su casa llevarle la cena, en realidad hasta prepararla en su cocina — Shizune me dijo lo de las ordenes de Tsunade así que decidí traerte la cena…

Kakashi al ver el rostro emocionado de Iruka quiso estrangularlo, no sólo sus sentimientos por Obito eran reales, sino como ya lo había mencionado el líder del clan de dos Uchihas, tres si contaban a Itachi, era mucho mejor prospecto que él — Espero que no sea un inconveniente.

Obito se quedo sin habla, era como una de esas novelas de Jiraiya y el mayor problema era que nunca termino de leer como el protagonista se libraba de su problema amoroso, ganándose el corazón de la chica de sus sueños conservando la amistad de la chica rechazada — No pensé que llegaras tan temprano… estaba planeando enviar a Ginsei por ti.

Iruka le respondió observando el cuarto en donde Kakashi dormiría durante el tiempo que tardara esa misión, el cual estaba demasiado cercano al de Obito — ¿Tu dormirás en este cuarto?

Kakashi no le respondió en un principio y después encontrando sumamente molesta su falta de respeto le respondió arqueando una ceja — ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

Iruka no había compartido más de dos palabras con ese shinobi, pero ya comenzaba a detestarlo profundamente, lo único que le tranquilizaba era que se trataban de las órdenes de Tsunade — No, ya que son las órdenes del Hokage y cuando termine tu misión regresaras a tu departamento…

El Chuunin tenía mucho valor para hablarle así y si no supiera que le daría a Obito la idea equivocada actuaria con forme pensaba era lo correcto, sin embargo, no deseaba darle ideas ni que pensara que estaba celoso de un instructor de la academia ninja por él — Por supuesto…

Kakashi pensó por un momento en ignorar al Chuunin, pero eso estaba contra todos sus principios y finalizo — Pero como soy el mejor elemento del que posee el Hokage por el momento no puedo abandonar mi deber como guardián de los dos Uchihas de la aldea.

Obito internamente estaba regocijado, flores de colores pastel flotaban a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que pequeñas águilas cantaban "esta celoso" por fuera no podía ocultar su sonrisa y cierta preocupación por Iruka, temía que con su carácter explosivo dijera alguna palabra de más que realmente hiciera enfurecer a Kakashi o que pensara que su relación era alguna clase de noviazgo — Por qué no vamos al comedor… me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Kakashi despertó de su molestia, la cual venia acompañada de un ataque de celos, para responderle abandonando esa casa de seguridad utilizando la ventana — Regresare en la noche con mis pertenencias Obito, suerte en tu cita.

Obito sintió la mirada de Kakashi como un balde de agua fría, al mismo tiempo que Iruka abandonaba esa habitación en busca de la cocina para comenzar a preparar la comida que le había ofrecido al dulce Uchiha.

Quien una vez solo se sentó en la cama que soltó una nube de polvo que provoco que sus sensibles ojos comenzaran a lagrimear, diciendo cubriendo su rostro — ¿Ahora qué hare?

Sasuke había observado ese intercambio de insultos con mucho interés, imaginándose a Sakura e Ino en una de sus múltiples discusiones, llegando a la conclusión que el ANBU estaba celoso de la atención que Iruka estaba recibiendo de su primo, quien gimoteaba atormentado — Kakashi piensa que estoy saliendo con Iruka, e Iruka piensa que estoy interesado en salir con él.

Sasuke le comento con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos, el mismo que utilizo cuando intento robarle sus lentes, dándole algunas palmadas en el hombro — Yo creo que esta celoso…

Obito asintió deprimido pensando el porqué le pasaban esas cosas, estaba seguro que Minato estaba riéndose a su costado, por fin Kakashi decidía hacerle caso y el tenia una cita con Iruka Umino — ¡Ya lo sé!

Sasuke le sugirió entonces — Por qué no continuas con tu cita, ya sabes lo que dicen… no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido y tal vez así Kakashi se dé cuenta de lo que significas para él.

Obito descubrió sus ojos preguntándole, sintiéndose avergonzado de seguir los consejos de un adolecente — ¿Tú crees que funcione?

Sasuke le aseguro cruzándose de brazos. — Parecía molesto cuando Iruka ingreso en su habitación, sólo imagínate lo que hará cuando los vea juntos… en una cita de verdad y si no funciona tendrás a Iruka.

Obito trato de pensar en la segunda posibilidad, perder a Kakashi pero obtener a Iruka cuando Sasuke finalizo — Es una situación ganar-ganar.

Obito arqueando una ceja le comento — No puedo creer que pienses de esa forma…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Kakashi regreso a eso de la media noche con algunas de sus pertenencias esenciales, algunos cambios de ropa y más de un tomo de las novelas de Jiraiya, pudo haber regresado antes, tal vez a la hora en la cual iban a comer, sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo.

En vez de interrumpirlos les observo desde la copa de un árbol, Obito parecía feliz en compañía de Iruka, tanto que su determinación por mantenerlo alejado de su vida se incremento.

No podía negar que la noche anterior hubiera sido el cielo en la tierra y que se sintiera bien tener a una persona que se preocupaba por él cuando regresaba de cualquier misión, que compartía el dolor de perder a sus seres queridos, pero esa clase de personas cuando entraban en su vida generalmente tenían un final desastroso y no podía hacerle eso a Obito.

Cuando por fin apagaron las luces después de escoltar a Iruka en dirección de los departamentos de la aldea de la hoja fue cuando decidió ingresar a su habitación a través de la ventana esperando así no encontrarse con Obito.

Al entrar pudo constatar que su cuarto provisional estaba en las mismas condiciones en las cuales le había dejado y acercándose al espejo deposito su bolsa en la mesita de noche, limpiando con su mano derecha la superficie pulimentada en la cual pudo ver un par de ojos verdes con un iris alargado.

Kakashi inmediatamente se paralizo sintiendo que su sello le ardía como lo hizo en la mañana en la oficina de Tsunade — Vaya, cuanto has crecido…

Kakashi dio la media vuelta temiendo lo peor, sin embargo, había visto a los dos Uchiha entrar en sus habitaciones algunos minutos atrás y seguramente si el sannin los hubiera atacado primero se habría dado cuenta — Mucho de no vernos Kakashi…

Kakashi apretando los puños le pregunto demostrando esa llama que lo caracterizaba y se había ganado el deseo del sannin serpiente — Orochimaru…

Orochimaru había esperado a que sus dos posibles donadores se sumergieran en el mundo de los sueños para estar a solas con Kakashi Hatake, a quien le dijo relamiéndose los labios — Ya sé que cada vez que nos vemos digo lo mismo, Kakashi, pero me sorprende que te hayas vuelto en un hombre tan apuesto… en tan poco tiempo.

Kakashi entrecerró el ojo visible pronunciando con un tono de voz frio, el de un miembro de las fuerzas ANBU de la aldea oculta de la hoja — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Orochimaru?

Orochimaru al ver que estaba a punto de cambiar su postura por una defensiva le comento tranquilo, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que avanzaba en su dirección — Vine a verte a ti, Kakashi… espero que no te moleste.

Kakashi cambio su postura por una defensiva diciéndole sintiendo con mayor intensidad la ardiente marca de su cuello — Basta… no te acerques más.

Orochimaru no le prestó atención a su postura defensiva, todavía no había convocado su chakra, aunque de todas formas si lo hiciera, solo provocaría que los dos últimos

Uchihas estuvieran en peligro y no pensaba que se arriesgaría a que Obito resultara lastimado — Cuando te conocí vi algo en ti que me gusto, un resplandor que aun continua brillando en tu ojo…

Kakashi sabía que si comenzaba un enfrentamiento sin saber las intenciones de Orochimaru, su interés en su persona más que en los dos Uchiha durmiendo en esa misma casa podría ponerlos en peligro, fue por eso que no convoco su chakra, pero estaba preparado para hacerlo — Si ellos despiertan estoy preparado… pero no creo que tenga que decir más…

Kakashi abandono inmediatamente su postura defensiva, Sasuke apenas era un niño y Obito era una persona demasiado buena para recibir una maldición como esa, no tendrían oportunidad alguna en contra del legendario shinobi. — Así me gusta, Kakashi.

Orochimaru se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Kakashi, quien parecía estar a punto de invocar todo su chakra de un momento a otro, pero no lo haría por el bien de los Uchihas que debía proteger, ambos lo sabían — ¿Qué?

Orochimaru acaricio la mejilla de Kakashi a través de la máscara respondiéndole tirando de ella, descubriendo un rostro cautivante de un joven prodigio que había conocido desde su niñez y que hasta ese momento supo para que podría utilizar sino era como uno de sus recipientes — Ya te estás acostumbrado a mis caricias… Kakashi.

Kakashi alejo su rostro de la mano fría del sannin serpiente, cuyo tacto era casi monstruoso, mucho más parecido al de una serpiente que al de un humano — Pero me temo que si recuerdas nuestra conversación pondrás sobre aviso a Tsunade de mi presencia en la aldea y no queremos eso…

El sello que adornaba su cuello y había ocultado exitosamente con un jutsu se rompió al mismo tiempo que Orochimaru cubría la boca de Kakashi con sus labios, introduciendo su lengua hasta su garganta, saboreando lo que Obito Uchiha le había robado la noche anterior — Porque ella seguramente pondría fin a nuestra diversión…

Kakashi trato inútilmente de alejarse del sannin, detener el avance de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, las que comenzaron a rodearlo inmovilizándolo al mismo tiempo que le decía mostrando cierto asco por la habitación de la joven belleza entre sus brazos— Pero no seas así Kakashi, mañana no recordaras nada de lo sucedido y podrás dormir en un lugar decente esta noche…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Cuando Obito despertó esa misma noche camino en dirección del cuarto de Kakashi, el cual estaba a escasos metros de distancia sólo para ver que no había regresado todavía y pensando que no deseaba dormir en su casa decidió seguir los consejos de Sasuke.

Como su joven primo le había dicho antes, si no lograba despertar el deseo de Kakashi tendría el amor de Iruka y eso debía ser suficiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Resumen: Esta es una versión alternativa del universo de Naruto en donde Obito sobrevivió a la fatídica misión que cambio la vida de Kakashi para siempre, él esta transitando su camino para convertirse en un gran ninja y está enamorado loca y perdidamente de Kakashi Hatake.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: Este es un universo alterno como ya lo mencione antes, es un one-shot e intenta ser una historia no muy oscura, más bien un tanto divertida=) a ver cómo me sale la comedia.

Tercer aviso: Como Obito está vivo Kakashi no tiene el sharingan, pero aun así es muy poderoso, lamentablemente Rin murió en la misión.

Cuarto aviso: Esta historia está dedicada a las personas que les gusta el ObitoxKakashi, y tal vez está acompañada con un NarutoxSasuke.

Por último: Como siempre espero recibir sus comentarios que me animan a seguir publicando mis historias.

P.D. Este capítulo está dedicado a Yuriko Hime, alias Ashura Ou, alias… etc.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Cierta historia de amor.

Capitulo 4: Amanecer.

Orochimaru acaricio la mejilla de Kakashi a través de la máscara respondiéndole tirando de ella, descubriendo un rostro cautivante de un joven prodigio que había conocido desde su niñez y que hasta ese momento supo para que podría utilizar sino era como uno de sus recipientes — Ya te estás acostumbrado a mis caricias… Kakashi.

Kakashi alejo su rostro de la mano fría del sannin serpiente, cuyo tacto era casi monstruoso, mucho más parecido al de una serpiente que al de un humano — Pero me temo que si recuerdas nuestra conversación pondrás sobre aviso a Tsunade de mi presencia en la aldea y no queremos eso…

El sello que adornaba su cuello y había ocultado exitosamente con un jutsu se rompió al mismo tiempo que Orochimaru cubría la boca de Kakashi con sus labios, introduciendo su lengua hasta su garganta, saboreando lo que Obito Uchiha le había robado la noche anterior — Porque ella seguramente pondría fin a nuestra diversión…

Kakashi trato inútilmente de alejarse del sannin, detener el avance de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, las que comenzaron a rodearlo inmovilizándolo al mismo tiempo que le decía mostrando cierto asco por la habitación de la joven belleza entre sus brazos— Pero no seas así Kakashi, mañana no recordaras nada de lo sucedido y podrás dormir en un lugar decente esta noche…

Kakashi sintió que su cuerpo era consumido por la oscuridad, perdiendo el sentido casi inmediatamente, sumergido en una niebla confusa producida por el jutsu de tipo marioneta del que era preso.

El colmillo blanco de Konoha en ciertas ocasiones había tenido pesadillas de esa clase, el tercer sannin era uno de sus temores nocturnos, a veces pensaba que sus alucinaciones eran verdaderas y que su cuerpo era utilizado por Orochimaru.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones, cuando Kakashi al observar el sitio en donde se encontraba pudo ver la habitación que plagaba sus pesadillas, repentinamente una mano demasiado fría para ser humana recorrió su mejilla desnuda llamando su atención.

El joven colmillo le observo fijamente, estaba asustado, el sannin serpiente lo sabía y podía verlo en ese hermoso orbe de color oscuro, Kakashi Hatake le temía desde su niñez, cuando coloco el sello en su cuello y sobrevivió.

Al recorrer la mejilla de Kakashi le dijo con una sonrisa que de no estar en su rostro podría ser reconfortante para el shinobi recostado en la cama del sannin — No tengas miedo Kakashi, no te hare daño.

Kakashi intento levantarse sintiendo que su sello maldito comenzaba a quemar su piel, obligándolo a recostarse retorciéndose por culpa del dolor que sentía, colocando una mano sobre su cuello escuchando como Orochimaru le decía — Pero si continúas luchando en contra del sello sólo te dañaras tu mismo y retrasaras nuestra diversión.

Cuando Kakashi finalizo con sus inútiles intentos por suprimir el poder que el sello maldito, que el sannin había plantado en su cuerpo, tenían sobre su voluntad Orochimaru no pudo más que sonreír.

En ese momento el sannin invoco dos serpientes de color morado para que le ayudaran a sostener el cuerpo de Kakashi al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a retirar las prendas que llevaba puestas, recorriendo algunas marcas que estaba seguro habían sido obra de Obito Uchiha.

Cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que hacia el sannin serpiente le pregunto aturdido — ¿Qué haces?

Orochimaru sabía que para ese momento Kakashi estaba sumido en la niebla de su sello, la poca resistencia que aun quedaba en su mente se había esfumado dejándolo como una obediente marioneta que haría lo que le ordenaran. — Desnudándote Kakashi, aunque…

Kakashi al ser liberado de las serpientes permaneció inmóvil algunos segundos antes de sentir nuevamente las manos del sannin en su rostro ordenándole — Pensándolo mejor preferiría que tú lo hicieras.

Kakashi asintió y comenzó a desvestirse sintiendo a las serpientes rodear su cuerpo, mientras que Orochimaru se alejaba algunos metros para poder observarlo. — Dime una cosa, Kakashi, ¿Por qué estas custodiando a los Uchihas?

Kakashi en ese momento estaba desamarrando las vendas de sus piernas, pensaba que no debía obedecerle y sin embargo, le respondió casi susurrando — El Hokage piensa que así puede mantenerme seguro… sin llamar demasiado la atención, porque hay algo diferente en el sello de mi cuello.

Orochimaru asintió, Tsunade trataba de proteger a uno de sus mejores shinobis ocultándolo como uno más de los guardianes de los Uchihas, tal vez pensaba que podía mantenerlo alejado de Kakashi llevándolo al centro del campamento del todopoderoso clan de sólo dos miembros.

Era una pena que Kakashi también fuera sus ojos y oídos en la aldea, porque Tsunade en su afán de proteger a sus shinobis había colocado a su espía favorito justo donde lo necesitaba. — ¿Sospecha de ti?

Kakashi dejo resbalar su ropa interior por sus piernas respondiéndole con la misma voz apagada y ojo nublado, una de las características del jutsu de tipo marioneta en el cual estaba sumergido, el cual evitaba que estuviera consciente de sus alrededores — No, ella piensa que soy como…

Orochimaru finalizo levantándose de su asiento, rodeando el cuerpo del colmillo blanco recorriendo su cintura con las puntas de sus dedos — Como Anko… sí, necesito que piensen eso.

Kakashi permaneció quieto con la mirada perdida, sin moverse ni un centímetro hasta que Orochimaru el ordeno — Ahora desnúdame…

Las manos de Kakashi sabían la forma exacta en la cual debían desnudar a Orochimaru y desabrochando cada uno de los nudos comenzó a descubrir la piel blanca tiza del sannin, el cual siguió conversando con su linda marioneta — ¿Has revisado los terrenos de los Uchihas, Kakashi?

Kakashi estaba hincado a sus pies, desamarrando las vendas que cubrían sus piernas después de apartar las sandalias del sannin, el cual sólo vestía unos pantalones oscuros que su marioneta comenzó a bajar lentamente tratando de no observarle. — No, hoy sería la primera noche que dormiría en ese lugar.

Orochimaru al ver que Kakashi había finalizado sus tareas sujeto al joven shinobi de la barbilla susurrándole al oído — Es una lástima… pero dime, ¿Quién es para ti Obito Uchiha?

Kakashi respondió sumisamente, presa del sello implantado por Orochimaru, sintiendo como el sannin recorría con su mano libre su cintura en círculos — Es un amigo.

Orochimaru beso los labios de Kakashi con fuerza, mordiendo el labio inferior antes de pronunciar molesto — Mentiroso…

Kakashi no entendía que era lo que pasaba, para él esa era otra de sus pesadillas y sin embargo las manos del sannin se sentían demasiado reales — Agáchate, Kakashi.

El colmillo blanco así lo hizo sintiendo la mano posesiva de Orochimaru tomarlo del cabello guiándolo a su prominente sexo, diciéndole — Ya sabes lo que deseo que hagas.

Kakashi las primeras veces había intentado negarse, pelear en contra del sannin, recordaba que en una ocasión lo había mordido, recibiendo un escarmiento que pudo sentir aun al despertar, cuando apenas pudo moverse y recibió un escarmiento de Danzou por haber llegado demasiado tarde a una misión.

Tragando saliva comenzó a besar el miembro de Orochimaru con delicadeza, acariciando las caderas del sannin al mismo tiempo que este enredaba sus dedos en su cabello plateado.

Orochimaru le había enseñado como deseaba que le diera placer, primero esperaba sentir besos a lo largo de su erección para después comenzar a lamerlo a lo largo de su sexo, sus manos comenzarían a masajear el saco de sus testículos con un ritmo lento, uniéndose con su boca que de vez en cuando delinearía con la punta de sus dientes su miembro.

Kakashi realizaba las caricias que Orochimaru esperaba sentir en su cuerpo, jugando con sus testículos al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su sexo con su boca, relajando su garganta para poder cubrir la mayor parte.

Orochimaru sintió que Kakashi comenzaba a succionar su sexo, recorriendo con su lengua la vena de su miembro y como con sus manos masajeaba sus testículos, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del colmillo blanco.

Le excitaba saber que un ninja tan capaz como lo era Kakashi yacía de rodillas dándole placer, que su jutsu era tan poderoso que solamente recordaría ese momento como si se tratase de una pesadilla y no de la realidad.

Orochimaru podía controlar su cuerpo a la perfección y en ciertas ocasiones retrasaba su eyaculación para sentir las caricias del colmillo blanco por más tiempo, el cual seguía tratando de hacerlo venirse lo más rápido que pudiera.

Kakashi sintió que su sexo pronto eyacularía y como cada vez que tenían sexo intento alejarse, sintiendo como las manos del sannin se aferraban a su cabello con fuerza, provocando que tragara su semen cuando este inundo su boca, haciéndolo toser por culpa de la sorpresa y el dolor.

Cuando por fin pudo separarse tenía manchados los labios de semen, el poco que no trago, recibiendo una sonrisa satisfecha de Orochimaru, quien le dijo lamiendo su propia semilla del rostro del colmillo blanco — Me gusta cómo te ves así… Kakashi.

Kakashi no respondió a su alago sintiendo como las serpientes moradas rodeaban su cuerpo, sus piernas y su torso de manera obscena, restregándose contra lugares que lo hacían sentirse sucio, provocando que gimiera por el contacto.

Orochimaru alejándose de Kakashi, sentándose en un cojín le menciono disfrutando del espectáculo — Y parece que a ellas también.

Kakashi trato de alejarlas de su cuerpo, recibiendo dos mordidas, una en su brazo y otra en su muslo, quejándose adolorido, Orochimaru al ver y escuchar sus gemidos se relamió los labios sirviéndose un poco de sake, admirando como sus serpientes rodeaban el cuerpo de su marioneta, acariciándolo como si fueran sus manos.

Kakashi se aferro a la sabana del colchón en el cual había caído, apretando los dientes, sintiendo la piel resbaladiza de las serpientes restregándose contra su cuerpo, casi como si las manos del sannin lo acariciaran por todas partes.

En ciertas pesadillas había sentido esas dos serpientes acariciar su cuerpo, siseando al mismo tiempo, observándole con sus ojos amarillos, ellas eran aun peores que Orochimaru en persona, por lo menos el era un humano o alguna vez lo fue. — Por favor… no.

Al escucharlo suplicar Orochimaru se le acerco, preguntándole al mismo tiempo que despejaba su rostro del cabello plateado que lo cubría — ¿Por favor que, Kakashi?

Kakashi le respondió gimiendo sonoramente cuando una de las serpientes intento introducir su cabeza en su entrada poco preparada — ¡Detenlas!

Orochimaru al escuchar ese gemido les hizo una señal a sus serpientes preguntándole al oído cuando por fin se detuvieron — ¿Me prefieres a mí, entonces?

Kakashi asintió, prefería cualquier cosa a esas bestias, aun al sannin cuya piel era idéntica — No te escucho Kakashi…

Orochimaru para darle una muestra de su seriedad les permitió seguir con su tarea provocando que Kakashi gimiera nuevamente, pronunciando — ¡Por favor!

Esa era una respuesta satisfactoria, y sin más las serpientes desaparecieron dejando a Kakashi en la cama, sintiéndose humillado, deseando como nunca antes despertar de esa pesadilla recurrente — Así está mejor…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Obito despertó en medio de la noche cubierto de sudor, le parecía haber escuchado una súplica proveniente de Kakashi, necesitaba su ayuda y él no podía llegar con su viejo camarada.

Había tenido varios sueños parecidos, era como si Kakashi fuera presa de alguna clase de jutsu y suplicara por su ayuda, pero debía ser sólo un sueño, el colmillo blanco jamás le pediría ayuda a nadie.

Levantándose camino en dirección de su habitación para encontrarla vacía, era como si nunca hubiera regresado y sin embargo pudo ver una bolsa con sus pertenencias, su ropa, su fotografía y sus libros.

Sentándose en la cama que le pertenecería a Kakashi susurro cubriendo sus ojos que comenzaban a llorar sin ninguna razón aparente — ¿Sensei dígame que puedo hacer por Kakashi? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

Nadie respondió, ni esperaba que lo hicieran, ellos estaban muertos y Kakashi se comportaba como si el también lo estuviera, era como si no existiera para él — Si hubiera una forma, tampoco lo permitiría…

Levantándose de la cama que se suponía debía albergar a Kakashi busco una escoba y un plumero para limpiarlo, no lo culpaba por no querer dormir en ese lugar cuando seguramente podría descansar en el cuarto de alguna posada lujosa.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Kakashi en ese momento estaba aferrándose a las almohadas, sintiendo la lengua larga de Orochimaru lamiendo su cuello, sus manos acariciar su espalda marcándola con sus uñas afiladas y su sexo rozando sus nalgas, abriéndose paso entre ellas.

El colmillo blanco deseaba estar en otro lugar como nunca antes lo había hecho, cerrando los ojos tratando de perder el conocimiento, sus labios entreabiertos gemían sonoramente en esa habitación.

Orochimaru lo sujetó de las caderas diciéndole lamiendo por última vez su mejilla antes de introducirse de un solo movimiento en su cuerpo — El no te desea.

Kakashi gimió al ser penetrado apretando las almohadas, desgarrándolas con la fuerza de sus manos, no importaba cuantas veces lo tomara, aun seguía doliéndole, todavía seguía sintiéndose sucio. — Eres un asesino, él es un instructor de la academia, tus manos tienen sangre, las suyas no…

Kakashi no dijo nada al respecto sintiendo los embistes del sannin serpiente, quien cada vez utilizaba más fuerza recibiendo como recompensa un sonoro gemido de placer y dolor, pronunciados de un ANBU de su antigua aldea. — Además, eres mi juguete Kakashi… ¿Quién podría desearte después de esto?

Kakashi sintió que Orochimaru lo cambiaba de posición, haciendo que una de sus piernas rodeara su cintura para poder penetrarlo aun más profundamente, golpeando su próstata incansablemente, susurrándole palabras que su ninja recordaría en su subconsciente — Pensaran que eres un traidor y sé que no quieres eso.

Orochimaru al escuchar un quejido del joven ninja debajo de su cuerpo sonrió relamiéndose los labios, estaba funcionando, pronto pensaría que Obito Uchiha sentía desprecio por su cuerpo — Pensaran que eres mi puta…

Kakashi se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que un hilito de sangre mancho su rostro sintiendo la mano de Orochimaru rodear su sexo, imitando su vaivén interminable — Mi dulce marioneta.

Orochimaru continuo penetrándolo lo que para el colmillo blanco fueron horas, acariciando su sexo que reaccionaba en contra de su voluntad, pronunciando palabras que Kakashi trataba de ignorar por el bien de su cordura, lo único que no podría soportar era el odio de Obito.

El sannin serpiente al ver la reacción de Kakashi sintió que llegaba a su clímax, derramándose en el interior del ninja de cabellera plateada, quien a su vez eyaculo en su mano gimiendo sonoramente.

Kakashi perdió el sentido poco después, recostándose en la almohada que había destruido momentos antes, Orochimaru al verlo dormir le ordeno a Kabuto, quien estaba oculto en las sombras de esa misma habitación espiándolos — Cúralo, no quiero que tenga marcas de nuestro encuentro.

Kabuto asintió sin cuestionar sus órdenes, sintiendo un escalofríos cuando Orochimaru posó una mano en su hombro diciéndole — Ya sabes lo que pasara si Tsunade lo descubre o si sufre cualquier clase de accidente, no es así Kabuto…

Kabuto asintió, Orochimaru había sido muy claro cuando comenzó esa locura, si algo le ocurría a su actual juguete quién pagaría las consecuencias sería él, el sannin pensaba que él deseaba lastimar a su marioneta, Kakashi no le agradaba, eso era cierto, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo herirlo.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Obito finalizo de limpiar el cuarto que le había dado a Kakashi esperando que este regresara en el transcurso de la noche, al escuchar el sonido inconfundible de unas rocas golpeando su ventana se acerco a ella y le abrió, encontrándose con Maito Gai.

La escandalosa bestia verde y único amigo cercano de Kakashi, quien al verlo le hizo una seña con la mano, tal vez pidiéndole que le dejara entrar, Obito arqueo una ceja ligeramente molesto antes de gritarle — Kakashi no está aquí, Gai.

Gai no se inmuto por su respuesta poco amable, en realidad ignoro por completo su indirecta de que se fuera a su casa o a buscar a Kakashi a cualquier otra parte, ya que era de todos bien sabido su enemistad.

La bestia verde salto en dirección de la ventana diciéndole con su enervante sonrisa, aunque todo su cuerpo hablaba de molestia y tal vez celos — Me alegra porque no quiero que me escuche decir esto.

Obito no le hizo un espacio a Gai para que entrara en su casa, la bestia verde no era bienvenida en su hogar ni en sus terrenos, el ninja copia se sorprendía del atrevimiento que tenía de entrar sin permiso a su casa — Como dije quería hablar contigo sobre Kakashi.

El patriarca del clan Uchiha asintió cruzando sus brazos, Gai no le agradaba y sabía muy bien que él no le agradaba a la bestia verde, el cual ingreso a la recamara de Kakashi observándole con cierta molestia — ¿Qué quieres saber sobre Kakashi, Gai?

Gai al escuchar la pregunta le respondió colocando sus manos en sus caderas, dejando de sonreír, confesándole con cierta molestia — Sé que fue tu culpa que Kakashi ya no quisiera salir conmigo una segunda vez, Obito.

Así que eso era de lo que deseaba hablar la bestia verde, esperaba que no le dijera que se alejara de Kakashi, porque no se lo permitiría — No sé que le hiciste pero te advierto que si lo lastimas te lo hare pagar.

Obito al escuchar esas palabras le respondió tomando a Gai del cuello de su traje verde — Kakashi no te desea.

Gai soltándose inmediatamente le respondió apretando los dientes — Ya lo sé.

Obito le pregunto sin ocultar su sorpresa, cualquiera pensaría que Maito Gai trataba de engañarse a sí mismo, si sabía que Kakashi no lo deseaba porque molestarse en tratar de salir con él — ¿Entonces?

Gai le respondió con seguridad, utilizando una postura que mostraba su musculatura, porque se trataba del maestro del taijutsu, aunque para Obito sólo era un shinobi pintoresco — Si yo pude convertirme en el maestro del taijutsu con las pocas posibilidades que tenía y llevo un record de cuarenta y nueve victorias contra cincuenta derrotas contra mi amado rival, estoy seguro que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Kakashi acepte salir conmigo otra vez.

Obito sin poder creer lo que Gai le decía pronuncio fríamente — Fuera de mi casa.

Gai le respondió observando el cuarto vacio en donde dormiría Kakashi Hatake — Además, que no se te olvide que Tsunade le ordeno dormir en esta casa como parte de su misión de protegerlos, así que no creas que será por mucho tiempo, Obito Uchiha.

Obito al escuchar eso ultimo le pregunto arqueando una ceja — ¿Quién dice que no?

Gai recordando lo que había escuchado mencionar a Iruka Umino al entregar su reporte le pregunto cruzándose de brazos — Por cierto, no estás saliendo con ese instructor de la academia ninja… Iruka Umino.

Obito sin medir sus palabras le respondió molesto — Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, Maito Gai.

Así que era cierto, pensó Gai entrecerrando los ojos, llegando a la conclusión que únicamente estaba jugando con su querido rival si estaba saliendo al mismo tiempo con el instructor de la academia.

Obito era la clase de ninja que no soportaba, era un desobligado, un mal maestro, siempre llegaba tarde a cualquier parte, sin contar con poseer el afecto del colmillo blanco, por lo que sin preocuparse por comenzar una pelea le dio un puñetazo en el rostro diciéndole — Si lastimas a Kakashi hare que lo pagues, Obito Uchiha.

Antes de que Obito pudiera responderle o contraatacar, Gai salió por la ventana, no deseaba que Kakashi pensara mal de su actitud, lo único que deseaba era protegerlo y su antiguo amigo lo único que estaba haciendo era utilizarlo.

El patriarca del clan de tres miembros maldijo en voz alta y salió de la habitación de Kakashi, Gai era una molestia constante, el primer nombre de su lista negra imaginaria, quien tenía razón al darle un puñetazo.

Como esperaba que Kakashi le prestara atención si estaba saliendo con Iruka Umino — Es la última vez que le hago caso a un adolecente…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Kakashi despertó varios horas después en su cama, parecía que había dormido toda la noche en el cuarto donado por los Uchihas, el cual ya estaba limpio, demasiado diferente a como lo había encontrado en la noche.

Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que no se había desvestido, aunque recordaba perfectamente que había comenzado a hacerlo antes de mirarse en el espejo.

Los recuerdos que debían ser difusos, pero no lo eran, se trataban de las manos del sannin recorriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos inhumanos al igual que su voz grave susurrando palabras obscenas, ordenes que Kakashi obedeció sin hacer preguntas.

Por un momento pensó en revisar su cuerpo en busca de marcas de haber tenido sexo la noche anterior, sin embargo, al estirarse se dio cuenta de que no había nada de qué preocuparse, solamente se trataba de un sueño, uno muy malo.

Al observar la luz que entraba por la ventana se dio cuenta que todavía era muy temprano, tal vez las siete de la mañana, la hora perfecta para entrenar un poco antes de que sus vecinos, los siempre joviales Uchihas despertaran.

Kakashi caminó en dirección del prado que se encontraba enfrente de su ventana y comenzó a realizar los ejercicios básicos de calentamiento de cualquier shinobi, tratando de despejar su mente.

Deteniéndose cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de él — Ya sé que estas ahí, Obito.

Obito se acerco un poco más preguntándole, ya sabía que sin derecho alguno, con cierta molestia — ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Kakashi le ignoro al principio respondiéndole — Tarde.

Obito deteniendo uno de sus brazos volvió a preguntarle, estaba preocupado, pensando que tal vez había regresado a esa cabaña que no debía visitar — ¿En dónde estabas Kakashi?

Kakashi soltándose de las manos de Obito le respondió alejándose dos pasos — Quería que tuvieras una grandiosa cita con tu Chuunin, eso es todo.

Dicho Chuunin como parte de su rutina diaria siempre visitaba a la familia Uchiha durante las mañanas de domingo, llevándoles algo de comer, esperando así poder hacer un poco más corta la ausencia de Naruto — ¡Buenos días!

Kakashi al ver que Iruka les traía algo de comer respondió al saludo con un asentimiento de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Obito le hacia un ademan con la mano derecha para que se acercara un poco más — Sera mejor que me vaya.

Iruka al escuchar eso le pregunto sorprendido, no recordaba haberle hecho algo malo al colmillo blanco para que fuera tan arisco con él — Traje suficiente para todos… ¿No quieres desayunar con nosotros?

Kakashi le respondió ocultando su molestia por la amabilidad del Chuunin, quien parecía ser una buena pareja para Obito y ser sincero en su invitación — No, tengo que irme… Maito Gai me espera para entrenar.

Iruka le pregunto entonces al escuchar ese nombre — La bestia verde… ¿Eres su amigo?

Kakashi asintió buscando el libro que generalmente guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón, sin encontrarlo, aparentemente lo había perdido al mudarse — Gai sería amigo de cualquiera.

Obito al verlo marcharse parecía muy molesto, como si esperara que cancelara su entrenamiento para cenar con él y su novio, pero como decían las voces populares, dos era compañía y tres una multitud.

Al llegar a los campos de entrenamiento pudo ver que Gai había comenzado sin él, casi destruyendo todo el lugar con la fuerza de sus puños y piernas, sorprendiendo a Kakashi porque eso había ocurrido sólo una vez, durante los exámenes Chuunin. — Gai…

Gai se detuvo en seco respondiéndole con una gran sonrisa y el dedo pulgar levantado en lo que cualquiera podría llamar su postura oficial, como la suya era tener las manos en las bolsas del pantalón — ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?

Al escuchar esa broma Gai comenzó a reírse y colocando una mano en su hombro le respondió arqueando una ceja — Podría decirse que sí, mi querido rival.

Kakashi arqueando una ceja le pregunto liberándose de la fuerte mano de Maito Gai con una sonrisa, por lo menos eso era lo que podía verse por el movimiento de su ojo — Me imagino que ya sabes que viviré en los terrenos de la familia Uchiha por el momento…

Gai le respondió observando el campo de entrenamiento que había quedado prácticamente destrozado — Sí, ya lo sé…

Kakashi colocando una mano en el hombro de Gai le aseguro sonriéndole, conociendo perfectamente la molestia de su amigo quien seguía viéndolo como una persona digna de amar, tratando de animarlo. — Obito e Iruka están juntos, le trajo el desayuno esta mañana…

Gai le observo, parecía perturbado al escuchar esa noticia, y después le dijo tratando de animarse — ¿Quieres comer algo en Ichikaru?

Kakashi le respondió estirándose, deseando despejar su mente cansando su cuerpo con un reconfortante combate — Preferiría entrenar contigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-

Resumen: Esta es una versión alternativa del universo de Naruto en donde Obito sobrevivió a la fatídica misión que cambio la vida de Kakashi para siempre, él esta transitando su camino para convertirse en un gran ninja y está enamorado loca y perdidamente de Kakashi Hatake.

OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: Este es un universo alterno como ya lo mencione antes, es un one-shot e intenta ser una historia no muy oscura, más bien un tanto divertida=) a ver cómo me sale la comedia.

Tercer aviso: Como Obito está vivo Kakashi no tiene el sharingan, pero aun así es muy poderoso, lamentablemente Rin murió en la misión.

Cuarto aviso: Esta historia está dedicada a las personas que les gusta el ObitoxKakashi, y tal vez está acompañada con un NarutoxSasuke.

Por último: Como siempre espero recibir sus comentarios que me animan a seguir publicando mis historias.

OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-

Cierta historia de amor.

Capitulo 5: No te dejare ir.

Kakashi al ver que Iruka les traía algo de comer respondió al saludo con un asentimiento de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Obito le hacia un ademan con la mano derecha para que se acercara un poco más — Sera mejor que me vaya.

Iruka al escuchar eso le pregunto sorprendido, no recordaba haberle hecho algo malo al colmillo blanco para que fuera tan arisco con él — Traje suficiente para todos… ¿No quieres desayunar con nosotros?

Kakashi le respondió ocultando su molestia por la amabilidad del Chuunin, quien parecía ser una buena pareja para Obito y ser sincero en su invitación — No, tengo que irme… Maito Gai me espera para entrenar.

Iruka le pregunto entonces al escuchar ese nombre — La bestia verde… ¿Eres su amigo?

Kakashi asintió buscando el libro que generalmente guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón, sin encontrarlo, aparentemente lo había perdido al mudarse — Gai sería amigo de cualquiera.

Obito al escuchar eso ultimo sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, de que estaba hablando Kakashi, esperaba que no de lo que dejo implícito, Gai no le estaba haciendo un favor al ser su amigo o su rival como le gustaba nombrarse, su viejo amigo de la infancia era una persona maravillosa, era atractivo, inteligente, amable, servicial.

¿Por qué parecía que solamente él se daba cuenta de eso?

Obito dio algunos pasos en compañía de Iruka sintiendo un mal presentimiento, Gai parecía muy perturbado cuando ingreso en su casa y Kakashi estaba demasiado confundido para poder pensar de manera clara.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Cualquier ninja que buscara la compañía de ninjas renegados, criminales o ninjas de aldeas rivales no debía estar bien de la cabeza, porque en el momento en que cualquier persona lo reconociera Kakashi estaba muerto o denigrado.

Tal vez lo mejor era que les vigilara, únicamente para asegurarse que Kakashi estaba seguro.

Iruka durante la cena del día anterior se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Obito por el ninja de cabello plateado, era imposible ignorarlo para cualquiera que los viera, sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de viejas misiones y se opacaban cuando recordaba su alejamiento.

Obito escolto a Iruka en dirección de su casa intentando ignorar sus presentimientos, desayunar con el Chuunin y después acompañarlo a la aldea, en donde le prometió que visitarían a Naruto en compañía de Sasuke.

Iruka al darse cuenta de su distanciamiento le pregunto recargándose en la mesa una vez que terminó su desayuno, notando que Obito apenas había comido dos o tres bocados de una de las que sabía eran de sus comidas favoritas. — ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? Parece que te necesita más que yo…

Obito al escuchar sus palabras intento negar que estuviera pensando en Kakashi, diciéndole rascándose la cabeza avergonzado por su comportamiento impropio con quien se suponía que era su cita. — No, perdona… yo sólo estaba distraído.

Iruka rascando la cicatriz que adornaba su rostro le informo. — Descuida, se cuando están interesados en alguien más y Sasuke estaba tan entusiasmado en que saliéramos que pensé… ¿Por qué no?

Obito se levanto entonces y le dijo con una reverencia. — De verdad lo siento Iruka pero Kakashi, él es…

Iruka recogiendo la comida que Obito ni siquiera probo le respondió resignado. — Es un estúpido si no sabe lo que tiene contigo, sí eso lo sé y un ninja muy afortunado también, ve por él y arrástralo del cabello si es preciso.

Obito se rió al escuchar eso ultimo, aunque estaba confundido a decir lo menos, porque pensaba que Iruka estaba interesado en su persona. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

Iruka se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole. — Yo iré con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura a las Onsen… después de eso comeré mucho chocolate y mañana por la mañana me desquitare con los Jounin cuando me entreguen esos horrendos reportes cuatro días tarde… rescaten dulces ancianitas o no.

OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-

Kakashi yacía en el suelo después de un séptimo golpe de suerte por parte de Gai, quien se veía complacido con tenerlo inmovilizado debajo de su cuerpo. — ¿No sé porque sigues buscando a Obito?

Kakashi lo derribo al suelo respondiéndole, sentándose en el mismo lugar en donde había caído. — No sé de que hablas.

Gai le respondió acercándose demasiado a su espacio personal, acariciando su mejilla con sus nudillos. — Obito no te ama como yo lo hago… ambos somos jóvenes, tenemos nuestra fuerza mi querido rival… tu y yo seriamos imparables.

Kakashi inmediatamente intento alejarse, sin embargo, Gai lo detuvo diciéndole, rodeando su cintura con sus manos. — No, escúchame… él está con Iruka… un Chuunin, ¿Qué más prueba puedes pedir que esa?

Gai al ver que Kakashi no respondió al principio le quito la máscara y lo beso en los labios, una de sus manos seguía rodeándolo mientras que otra viajaba a su entrepierna, esperando que su querido rival correspondiera después de más de diez años a sus afectos.

Kakashi cuando se recupero de la sorpresa intento darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna dándole lugar para situarse entre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que Gai seguía besando su rostro. — ¡Basta Gai!

Gai se detuvo un momento y Kakashi creyó que lo liberaría avergonzado por su comportamiento. — ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?

Kakashi no tenía una respuesta a eso, simplemente que no lo hacía y aquello debía ser suficiente para que su amigo lo soltara. — Simplemente no lo hago.

Gai era ligeramente más fuerte físicamente que Kakashi, conociendo que no utilizaría su chakra para alejarlo de su cuerpo continuo besando su cuello, esperando que simplemente cooperara con él. — Pero yo sí te amo a ti y él no.

Kakashi le dio un rodillazo en el estomago e intento alejarse mientras pudiera hacerlo, Gai apenas sintió el golpe, estaba preparado para un movimiento como ese, después de entrenar diariamente con su querido rival era fácil adivinar qué golpe seguiría.

Kakashi choco en contra del cuerpo musculoso de Gai quien lo rodeo con sus brazos utilizando su chakra, rompiendo una de las principales reglas en sus entrenamientos, cuando intento soltarse la bestia verde le dijo. — Pero quien podría culparlo, no fuiste tú quien retrasó el rescate de su compañera…

Gai sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, se los había contado en muchas ocasiones, su temor de haber sido el culpable de que Rin hubiera muerto, que Obito sintiera rencor hacia él por eso, porque todo había salido tan mal si sólo estaba siguiendo las reglas. — Tú sabías lo que pasaría, dejaste que Rin muriera siguiendo las reglas de nuestro mundo…

Kakashi pronuncio entonces llorando por primera vez desde que su padre hubiera rescatado su honor cometiendo el suicidio, cuando la única forma que pudo reaccionar fue seguir el código ninja para conservar la cordura. — Yo no la asesine… yo no sabía…

Gai le susurro entonces despejando su rostro de las lagrimas que sabía el había causado utilizando la única forma de alejar a su querido rival del despreciable Uchiha. — Obito no lo entiende, él piensa que hiciste lo equivocado porque es una basura…

Besando sus parpados con delicadeza pronuncio tratando de aliviar su pena, convenciéndolo de que solamente él comprendía su trabajo, que tan difícil había sido completar su misión haciendo los sacrificios necesarios. — Sin las reglas solamente existiría el caos, no habría más que muerte y destrucción…

Kakashi repentinamente creyó escuchar algo, como alguien se acercaba tan rápido como podía. — Yo sé que hiciste lo correcto.

El colmillo blanco al reconocer el chakra de Obito acercarse a ellos intento soltarse de los brazos de la bestia verde, revolviéndose en su prisión pronunciando angustiado porque su viejo compañero de equipo pensara que tenían alguna clase de relación. — ¡Nos va a ver!

Gai no lo escucho e intento besarlo en los labios, Kakashi retrocedió varios pasos provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, con la bestia verde sobre su cuerpo, quien no tenía su máscara puesta y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-

Obito intento alcanzar a Kakashi en los campos de entrenamiento poco después de que Iruka lo liberara de su cita, al llegar pudo ver el área favorita de Kakashi prácticamente destruida y a la bestia verde sobre su amigo.

Al principio sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos creyendo que Kakashi era el amante de la bestia verde, había despreciado a Iruka Umino, una persona que lo amaba por alguien que no lo hacía, que solamente jugó con él cuando permitió que lo tuviera.

El patriarca Uchiha dio la media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse, si repentinamente no hubiera escuchado como Kakashi pronunciaba, intentando liberarse de los brazos de Maito Gai, quien se negaba a escuchar sus suplicas. — ¡Gai, suéltame!

La sangre de Obito comenzó a hervir por culpa de la furia, su sharingan se activo y su chakra comenzó a manar libre, alertando a la bestia verde.

Gai parecía sorprendido al ver lo que estaba haciéndole a Kakashi, quien al verlo se cubrió el rostro e inmediatamente se alejo de aquel lugar, quebrado, llorando, muerto de vergüenza.

Obito sabía que Kakashi Hatake podía soportar mucho antes de llegar al límite, en donde sus emociones se apoderaban de sus pensamientos y lo que fuera que le hizo Gai lo había destrozado.

La bestia verde tenía que pagar.

El Uchiha le dio un puñetazo en el rostro primero y después un rodillazo en el estomago, Gai extrañamente no estaba reaccionando, simplemente se dejaba golpear porque Obito sabía que a pesar de no poder usar jutsus Maito era demasiado poderoso si se lo proponía.

Cuando sujeto su cuello tampoco se movió, Obito nunca había deseado asesinar a cualquiera, aun en sus misiones aquellos asesinatos que cometía sólo eran trabajo, su compromiso con la aldea que le daba un hogar, pero ahora sus dedos que apretaban la tráquea de Gai estuvieron a punto de cerrarse definitivamente.

Gai permitiría que Obito lo asesinara si aquello significaba que su pérdida de control sería borrada, sí ese último acto lo alejaba para siempre de su querido rival, por lo que pronuncio sintiéndose a punto de triunfar. — Adelante.

Obito se detuvo, él no era un monstro ni un asesino y soltando a la bestia verde, quien cayó al suelo pronuncio. — Sí vuelves a acercarte a Kakashi te asesinare.

OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-

Kakashi se alejo tanto como pudo antes de que sus piernas lo traicionaran y cayera de rodillas en el suelo. — Nos vio…

Fue en lo único que podía pensar, que Obito los había visto y que lo odiaría por siempre, porque él lo había despreciado hacia menos de dos días, le dijo palabras horribles e hirientes para alejarlo de él y ahora lo encontraba en los brazos de Gai.

Maito Gai que era su único amigo, quien no lo escucho cuando le pidió que se detuviera, que también pensaba que el asesino a Rin, la que aun seguiría con vida si no hubiese seguido las reglas.

Obito no le creería cuando le dijera que no deseaba a Gai, que lo deseaba a él y que retiraba todo lo que había dicho antes, pero no importaba eso porque su amigo ya no lo querría con él.

Porque Obito ya tenía a otra persona especial, a un Chuunin que no tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, que no era un monstruo y no había provocado la muerte de su mejor amiga.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, nadie lo siguió confirmando sus teorías, Kakashi trato de levantarse utilizando toda la determinación que tenía para moverse, intentando recuperar su compostura.

Era indigno que hubiera perdido el control como lo hizo y si no era un buen ninja, entonces no era nada, respirando hondo se levanto del suelo para regresar a su departamento cuando repentinamente el sonido de las hojas quebrándose bajo el peso de un intruso lo alertaron.

Este no podía ser Obito así que le dijo a la bestia verde con furia controlada. — No quiero que te me acerques.

Obito le pregunto sujetándolo de ambos brazos, empujándolo en contra de uno de los arboles, apretando los dientes por culpa de los celos que sentía. — ¿Esperabas que fuera Gai?

Kakashi cerró los ojos, conto hasta diez y respondió intentando soltarse de las manos de Obito, otra persona que intentaba obligarlo a realizar un acto que no deseaba, no podía verlo a la cara después de lo ocurrido en el bosque. — ¡No!

Obito le aseguro sin darle ningún espacio para moverse porque en ese momento Kakashi trataría de huir como generalmente hacia, cuando no sabía qué hacer, en cualquier situación personal que involucrara sus propios sentimientos. — Me alegra porque jamás se volverá a acercar a ti.

Kakashi le aseguro regresando a su apariencia tranquila, aquella que no parecía tener cualquier clase de sufrimiento y sólo era una máscara que lo alejaba del mundo exterior. — Yo puedo defenderme sólo.

Obito asintió, era cierto, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto y se lo hizo saber rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, recargando su frente en su hombro. — Pero no me importa Kakashi.

Kakashi se petrifico un momento cuando sintió los brazos de Obito rodear su cuerpo, el Uchiha pensó que pronto intentaría huir, alejarlo de su cuerpo, golpear su rostro o siquiera darle un rodillazo, eso era lo que su amigo hubiera hecho algunos meses atrás.

En esta ocasión no intento nada de eso, estaban solos en el interior del bosque que rodeaba los campos de entrenamiento, nadie los vería por lo que Kakashi le suplico rodeándolo con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello. — No quiero que me odies.

— ¿Qué?— fue la pregunta confundida de Obito, que lo odiaba, no entendía como trabajaba la mente de Kakashi pero debía ser un lugar sumamente oscuro si pensaba que podía algún día llegar a odiarle.

Algunas hojas cayeron de las copas de los arboles, era otoño y el suelo estaba cubierto de armoniosos colores marrones, algunos rayos de luz solar iluminaban el paraje en donde se encontraban dándole una apariencia apacible, como si fuera un mundo ajeno a la aldea.

Kakashi se recargo en el árbol y poco a poco permitió que sus piernas se doblaran, sentándose en el suelo aun rodeado por los brazos de Obito, el patriarca de los Uchihas comenzó a acariciar su cabello, intentando comprender el errático comportamiento del colmillo blanco.

Dicho ninja dejo de abrazarlo, apretando las hojas marchitas de los arboles, sintiéndose una de ellas, estaba tan cansado de ser fuerte, de siempre guiarse por el código, de fingir indiferencia por las muertes de sus compañeros de equipo.

Obito al sentir como los brazos de Kakashi se iban resbalando hasta caer inertes sobre las hojas de los arboles, colgando del cuerpo del colmillo blanco que sólo se mantenía de pie porque él lo abrazaba con fuerza y el árbol lo sostenía por la espalda volvió a preguntarle. — ¿Por qué piensas que te odio?

Kakashi trago saliva y le respondió, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, lo último que quería ver era el asco en las facciones de Obito. — ¿Porque no lo harías?

Obito sentándose en el suelo, acomodando a Kakashi sobre sus piernas le respondió tratando de arrullarlo e ignorar que por fin su amigo permitía que se acercara a él. — No te entiendo Kakashi…

Kakashi se acomodo en los brazos de Obito, esta sería la última oportunidad que tendría para sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, debía disfrutarla por lo menos una vez. — soy lo que tu desprecias… me guio por el código antes que por mis sentimientos… yo asesine a Rin… he dejado a muchos otros caer para poder completar una misión… soy una basura.

Estaba en lo correcto, la mente de Kakashi era un lugar muy oscuro, pensó Obito sintiendo como Kakashi trataba de acomodarse entre sus brazos, sentirse seguro no sabía después de cuánto tiempo.

El joven Uchiha nunca sabía qué hacer cuando se trataba de Kakashi, en un momento podía responder a tus caricias y flirteos, en el siguiente empujarte tan lejos como pudiera, su sensei no respondería sus preguntas, Rin solamente le encargo cuidar de su primer amor por ella, uniendo sus manos cuando su último aliento se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Constantemente pensaba que les había fallado, que al haber permitido que Kakashi se alejara de él su vida solo se complico más, por lo menos él tenía a Sasuke, pero su amigo no tenía a nadie, tenía compañeros de equipo pero estos no podían contar como eso porque no podías confiar en ellos, no con Danzou a la cabeza de las fuerzas ANBU y del grupo especial en el que se encontraba él, cualquiera de tus colegas te traicionaría cuando se le diera la orden, no podías mostrar debilidad ni tampoco sabías quien estaba del otro lado de la máscara.

Obito besando su frente le respondió obligándolo a mirarle encontrando una mirada vacía en un rostro impenetrable. — No eres una basura Kakashi, eres la persona a la que amo… ¿Cómo podría odiarte de alguna forma?

Kakashi se negó a mirar sus ojos e intento soltarse cuando sintió que Obito lo recostaba en el suelo, sobre las hojas de los arboles respondiéndole con algo de enojo, una reacción que el Uchiha recibiría con dicha antes de la inerte mueca vacía que se apodero de las facciones de su amigo por algunos momentos. — Ya te lo dije.

Obito besando sus mejillas le respondió, separándose para que Kakashi pudiera irse si así lo deseaba, dándole la oportunidad que la bestia verde le había negado. — Sería mucho más fácil que yo te odiara, así tú podrías autodestruirte sin que nadie sufriera por ello Kakashi, pero yo no sé qué haría si llegara a perderte… ya lo hice antes, cuando deje que te alejaras el día que te dije lo hermoso que pensaba que eras y que me había enamorado de ti… aun lo pienso, aun te amo.

Kakashi se levanto pero no para huir del bosque sino para besar los labios de Obito, rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y susurrarle. — Muéstrame…

Obito respondió al beso que Kakashi le había dado con urgencia, sus manos acariciando la piel por debajo de la ropa, sintiendo como el colmillo blanco imitaba sus movimientos para después susurrarle que le mostrara lo que sentía por él.

No tenía que pedírselo, jamás se cansaría de mostrárselo hasta que un día ya no necesitara recordarle a Kakashi lo hermoso y valioso que era para él, cuando por fin el colmillo blanco olvidara sus absurdas dudas.

Obito beso las mejillas, la frente y los labios de Kakashi, él respondió desabrochando su chaleco ayudándole a perderlo en el suelo del bosque, siguió su camisa y estaba a punto de perder los pantalones cuando el Uchiha detuvo las manos pálidas de su futuro amante susurrándole. — No tan rápido.

Kakashi se detuvo como se lo pidió y le miro con curiosidad, deseoso de saber porque no quería estar desnudo, Obito quitándole la primera pieza de su uniforme le explico relamiéndose los labios. — Tú todavía tienes demasiada ropa puesta.

Kakashi arqueando una ceja le pregunto intentando ayudarle a compensar la situación de sus ropas. — ¿Eso no es justo? Me imagino.

Obito desabrochando las sandalias del colmillo blanco le respondió lamiendo la palma de su pie, notando como Kakashi a pesar de intentar ser indiferente no podía dejar de sonrojarse, y que en ese momento un ligero rosado estaba dándole color a su rostro de otra forma pálido.

No lo iba a mencionar, en otra ocasión tal vez, en esta oportunidad que le estaba dando si cometía un solo error le daría tiempo de repensar esa situación y conociéndole Kakashi huiría cuando se sintiera inseguro.

Era gracioso pensó Obito, lamiendo la palma del otro pie, como Kakashi podía enfrentar situaciones que harían retroceder a cualquiera que no fuera él en un campo de batalla, podía idear estrategias infalibles bajo mucha presión, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de algo tan trivial como dormir con otra persona simplemente no podía relajarse lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Kakashi se cubrió el rostro cuando Obito por fin le quito los pantalones, dejándolo casi desnudo exceptuando por un calzoncillo de color negro que cubría se erección, la que sintió era rozada por los dedos de su antiguo compañero de equipo al mismo tiempo que le decían. — Parece que estas más interesado de lo que quieres admitirlo.

Kakashi se mordió el labio creyendo que no podría estar mucho más rojo de ser posible, respondiéndole poco después tomándolo del cabello, besándolo para que dejara de pronunciar tonterías que harían que cualquiera de los personajes de Jiraiya pareciera un santo. — Eres un idiota.

Obito inmediatamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kakashi, llevando aun más lejos el beso de lo que su amante intento hacerlo en un principio, enredando una de sus manos en el calzoncillo negro para después arrebatárselo a su dueño.

Kakashi estaba a punto de quejarse, sin embargo Obito para distraerlo nuevamente guio su mano a la abertura de su pantalón para que el colmillo blanco acariciara su hombría, al principio parecía listo para negarse pero poco después hizo lo que el patriarca Uchiha le solicito sonrojándose todavía más.

Obito se coloco entre las piernas de Kakashi pronunciando en su oído lo que había deseado decir mucho antes — Te ves muy lindo así, todo sonrojado, esperando para que yo pueda poseerte.

El colmillo blanco le espeto sintiendo como la erección de Obito rozaba sus nalgas, jadeando por la sorpresa, cuando el mayor de los Uchihas lamio su cuello riéndose de su fallido intento por verse en control. — Eres un… ho… nghhm… idiota.

Obito alejándose un poco para poder ver los ojos de Kakashi cuando se deslizara en su interior le respondió, con una sonrisa en los labios. — En otro momento me molestaría, pero ahora pienso que te ves lindo diciendo eso.

Kakashi ocultando su rostro entre su hombro y cuello, abriendo las piernas para darle más espacio para moverse, espero el momento en el cual por fin lo sintiera dentro de su cuerpo, dándole placer, haciéndole olvidar todos sus problemas.

Pero Obito quería verlo cuando lo hiciera y sujetándolo del mentón, colocando varios besos en su rostro le susurro al oído, esperando que sus palabras excitaran a Kakashi, quien al sentir el calor de su aliento jadeo imaginándose lo que le decían. — Déjame ver el momento en el que tu cuerpo me abre paso, quiero verlo reflejado en tus ojos Kakashi, cuando te llene con mi hombría y te haga olvidar cualquier amante que hayas tenido en el pasado.

Kakashi relamiéndose los labios le dijo, viéndolo a los ojos esperando el momento en el que Obito lo penetrara y cumpliera su promesa, la de hacerlo olvidar a cada amante que hubiera tenido en el pasado. — Eres un pervertido… mucho peor que Jiraiya.

Obito relamiéndose los labios le respondió, encantado con esa discusión en la cual Kakashi apenas sabía que decirle y cada uno de sus comentarios era sólo una punta de lanza para que pudiera hacerlo sonrojar aun más. — Eso debe ser algo bueno… viendo como disfrutas de sus libros… ya sea en privado o en público. ¿Siempre me he preguntado que se sentiría hacerlo en la oficina del Hokage?

Kakashi jadeo al escucharlo y sentir, como lo había prometido Obito, su hombría caliente y pulsante adentrándose en su cuerpo, haciéndolo suyo, llenándolo. — Sí… eres tan apretado…

Las uñas de Kakashi se encajaron en su espalda marcando un mapa rojo en la piel rosada, sus gemidos eran una hermosa tonada en sus oídos, haciéndole desear escucharlos cada vez con más fuerza. — Obito… nghhmmm…

El colmillo blanco arqueo sus caderas para que Obito llegara más profundo, aferrándose a su cuerpo para darle estabilidad, para tener algo de cordura. — Más… más fuerte… sí.

Obito nunca se cansaría de aquella sensación cálida rodeando su sexo, de las manos de Kakashi aferrándose a su espalda, de su voz quebrada y susurrante suplicándole que llegara más profundo, que se moviera con mucha más fuerza, esos gemidos impúdicos pronunciados por unos labios que solamente él había visto.

De la manera en la cual pronunciaba su nombre, como movía sus labios para formar cada una de las silabas, finalizando con un gemido.

Las gotas de sudor resbalando sobre su cuerpo, juntándose en una sola esencia, como sus cuerpos que ya eran uno sólo. — Obito… ya casi…

Obito asintió y rodeo con su mano derecha el sexo desatendido de Kakashi, encontrando un ritmo con sus movimientos, sus dulces gemidos que lo estaban enloqueciendo. — Te amo.

Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba y quien lo había mencionado no era él, sino Kakashi cuando por fin fue alcanzado por su orgasmo, aquella declaración fue suficiente para que Obito le siguiera, su semilla bañando el interior del colmillo blanco, susurrándole rodeando a su amante con sus brazos esperando que al despertar lo hiciera en su compañía — Yo también te amo Kakashi…

OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-

Kakashi fue el primero en despertar, saciado, con los músculos ligeramente adoloridos pero sintiéndose como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, Obito aun dormía junto a él, rodeando su pecho con uno de sus brazos, una pierna entrelazada con las suyas.

El colmillo blanco al ver su rostro beso su frente pronunciando. — Gracias…

Se libero con cuidado del abrazo de Obito para que no despertara y comenzó a reunir su ropa, sintiendo un agradable dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, entre sus nalgas, señal inequívoca que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no era un sueño.

Al vestirse cubrió a Obito con su chaleco y se marcho de allí con una idea en mente, después de todo ya era tiempo de tomarla.

OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-

Obito se estiro adolorido por quedarse dormido en medio del bosque, sus músculos estaban entumecidos, tenia frió y estaba solo, porque al estirar su brazo no sintió un cuerpo caliente, igualmente desnudo descansando a su lado.

Al abrir los ojos lo comprobó, Kakashi lo había vuelto a abandonar. — Ya me estoy cansando de esto.

Obito no tardo en vestirse y salir a buscar a Tsunade, ellos tenían que hablar, algo malo le estaba pasando a Kakashi, la forma en la cual se comporto era demasiado errática para su propio bien.

OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-OK-OK- OK-OK- OK-OK-

Tsunade al recibir el reporte médico de Kakashi después de su última evaluación semestral no pudo más que preocuparse, un Jounin de su nivel era un peligro para sí mismo y para los demás cuando comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de depresión, paranoia o cualquier problema mental.

La medico ninja teniendo en cuenta el historial familiar del colmillo blanco supuso que el mismo, justo como su padre, estaba entrando en una depresión clínica, un problema que si no manejaban a tiempo disminuiría sus niveles de chakra y provocaría otra muerte joven en su familia.

Parte de su misión era colocarlo en un ambiente familiar, un lugar en donde pudiera sentirse a salvo y no pensaba que hubiera un mejor candidato para ser su guardián que Obito Uchiha, después de todo él ya tenía experiencia cuidando a una perturbada mente joven — ¡Anciana Tsunade!

Tsunade conto hasta tres antes de que Obito golpeara su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos diciéndole furioso. — ¡Kakashi tiene problemas y usted como médico y Hokage los está ignorando!

Sirviéndose un poco de sake le respondió, dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza. — ¡Guarda silencio mocoso!

Obito sujetando su cabeza le pregunto sentándose enfrente de ella. — ¿Qué se supone que hará?

Tsunade comenzó a enumerar sus acciones al mismo tiempo que le explicaba. — Numero uno, yo no soy una Hokage sin corazón que no se preocupe por sus shinobis. Número dos, siendo alumno del alumno de Jiraiya lo tengo presente antes que a otros shinobis, sé que no es justo pero así es. Numero tres, no permitiré que Kakashi termine como su padre lo hizo, en esta ocasión yo soy el Hokage y el médico de cabecera de ese testarudo Hatake y número cuatro, necesito de tu ayuda para poder ayudarlo, no confía en nadie más que en ti o yo, este informe lo entrego en persona temiendo que alguno de mis evaluadores lo leyera sin su permiso.

Obito parecía mucho más tranquilo al escuchar sus palabras y le pregunto, cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, esperando que una parte de su ayuda fuera darle asilo el tiempo necesario, de ser posible toda su vida. — ¿Qué se supone que quiere que haga?


End file.
